Love is for Fools
by Synikalangel
Summary: Marinette tries to tell Adrien how she feels, at Chat's insistence after realizing she has feeling for both men, and it...doesn't go well. She decides maybe it's time to move on from both of them, but her heart has a hard time letting go. As she explores her options, she can't help but notice a certain blonde model...and sexy cat hero...getting jealous in the process.
1. Love Squares Cause Damage

**Welcome to a new Fanfiction. Hopefully you enjoy it, it'll…be interesting, and I will warn that Marinette will be going through…some phases of rebellion in this one, so she may seem OOC a little for some of it, but *shrugs* here we are! Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Love Squares Cause Damage**

Marinette stared. Something coalescing deep in her stomach hadn't stopped churning since Chat slid through the skylight, and she couldn't bring herself to put a definitive name to the feeling. _You know what it is_.

Of course, she wasn't a child anymore. She knew _exactly_ why there was heat pooling into the lowest pit of her stomach. She just didn't _want_ to name it because the feeling would become that much more tangible. It would give it power.

Her partner had filled out a lot over the years sliding by on the patient hands of time, and it was _really_ unfair. She hated how her heart fluttered when he was nearby, both as Mari, and as Ladybug, now, and she hated how much she wanted to close the distance between them. She just wanted to feel their forms pressed together and his lips on hers…and her body.

The bluenette gave her head a few rigorous shakes to dislodge the images, and the feline's ears twitched, his emerald orbs shifting to regard her. "You okay, Princess?"

"I've just got a lot on my plate for school," the seventeen year old girl squeaked with immediate desperation.

His prosthetics flattened a little into his golden hair from the shrill level of her voice, and his eyes widened, but he gradually chuckled. "Oookay." He sauntered towards her chaise, hopping up with deft ease, standing for several prolonged moments, seemingly lost in thoughts of his own.

"Chat! Boots!"

The boy let his head fall sideways as he stared at her, but he slid off the piece of furniture instead. "You seem tense today. Is there anything on your mind?"

Thoughts of him pressing her down to the chaise, and feeling just how hard his muscles were beneath his leather dominated her mind, and her cheeks felt hot. "NO!" She instinctively pressed her thighs together, tight, as more than her face grew warm.

This time he winced, blinking, and his tail swished anxiously behind him. "Well," he commented, sounding unsure as he turned away. "I guess I should probably go then. I just wanted to let you know I won't make our hangout session tomorrow," he offered calmly.

Something in her chest crumbled as the disappointment spread like an infectious wound, and she swallowed. "Oh? Why not?"

"Plans came up in my civilian life," he said in a low voice, and she scooted closer to hear him. "I didn't want to ghost on you, and then you be mad at me," he admitted, turning.

"O-Oh, yeah, that happens," she breathed, hugging herself, staring at the floor. He was allowed to have a life, wasn't he? Their standing Tuesday plans weren't life or death, but she started to look forward to them more than she cared to admit.

Chat Noir came _every_ Tuesday for the last two years just to gossip, share his battle tales, which she knew, were somewhat embellished, but made her laugh anyway. They snacked and ate food, and sometimes watched movies. They did anything and everything good friends might on Tuesday evenings, just the two of them, and now, for the first time, he was cancelling.

It shouldn't have hurt as much as it did, but the wound in her chest fractured more as she pulled in a loud breath in the gathering silence.

"Th-That's cool," she said firmly, turning away, gripping herself tighter for fear that her body would fall to pieces. Why? Lusting after her partner seemed almost natural. Half of Paris…more than half of Paris knew the guy was irresistible, so what was _this_ feeling?

"M-Mari?" His tone was soft, and his claws touched her bare shoulder, sending electricity through her arm.

She jerked forward, away from him, shaking her head violently. "I said it's fine!" Her voice was shaking, and her stomach was in a free fall. What was _this_ feeling? "Y-You should go, Chat," she whimpered as the first tear popped free, and she squeezed her aching eyes against it.

"I think," he croaked, sounding distant. "It's time you tell that boy how you feel," he said carefully, stilling her entire form. The sheer pain in his words had her turning, but the proclamation had come from nowhere. Why? Why would he say that?

"Wha—" Chat was gone. She slid to her knees, letting the first sob escape, unbridled, and the splintering pieces in her torso exploded into microscopic shards, piercing her insides.

"Marinette," Tikki whispered softly, and the bluenette ushered in a haggard breath, releasing it into another terrifying sob.

"Th-This is unfair!"

"You…you've fallen in love with Chat?"

"N-no!" Her body trembled, and she shook her head so hard she made herself dizzy, but that didn't change how stale the word was on her swollen tongue. Oh, God. She…was falling in love with her partner. It had been slow, sneaking up on her better than any enemy ever could, and penetrated her very soul. "G-God," she whispered, curling up on the floor. "I l-love Chat."

Tikki sighed, floating down to nestle against her tear stained cheek. "You could tell him," she said soothingly. "He doesn't seem to understand why you're acting the way you are," the Kwami pointed out.

"I s-still love Adrien!"

"Of course you do," the crimson ancient said firmly.

"I'm a horrible person," she whispered, covering her face, crying.

"You're far from horrible. You're young, and sometimes the heart knows better than the mind," she said softly.

"I c-can't…I don't know what you mean," she huffed, rolling so suddenly, the Kwami zoomed upwards to avoid falling off her face. "Just leave me alone!"

Maybe…Chat was right. It was time to tell Adrien how she felt. If she…if she…if she told the blonde, and he accepted her, then she could get over Chat, hopefully. _What if he rejects me?_ Then….then maybe Ladybug could accept Chat…

It seemed a little…underhanded, but she swallowed, sobbing softly as her aching eyes slid closed. What choices did she have?

***POV Change***

Chat sat on the roof, heart clenching as her first strangled sound emptied into the air, and he spun his baton free. "Dammit," he muttered, vaulting off to the next flat surface he could claim under his boots.

His ring pulsed, warm, even through the leather. _That was stupid, kitten._

He raised his brows, running over the roof to jump to the next building. "I d-don't see how," he said brusquely, pausing in his crouch to draw in an uneven breath of air. He could _smell_ her getting excited staring at him, and he had…been responding in kind. Chat had been uneasy in Mari's presence for months. He'd…noticed her for months.

_You told her to chase someone else!_

He nodded, standing with languid grace, spinning his baton mindlessly for several lingering minutes. He figured, if the beautiful bluenette focused her attention on someone else, then maybe they could both stop reacting the way they were. He found her physically attractive, and on more than one occasion, had entertained the idea of pinning her under his body to feel her soft curves yielding to his strong hands and venturing mouth, but…

"It would be wrong because my heart belongs to Ladybug."

_Idiot._

Chat frowned, vaulting to the next surface without hesitation, swallowing audibly. He had barely been able to restrain himself the moment her intoxicating scent infiltrated his sensitive nose, but he had managed, however, he had _needed_ to remove himself from her room immediately, or he feared he would give in. There wasn't another woman in the world that could make him falter in his commitment to Ladybug. No woman other than Marinette…and it scared him.

"She'll be okay," he said firmly, but his heart pounded uncontrollably against his broad chest.

Plagg didn't respond this time, and his brows furrowed deeper. He wasn't sure if that was good or not, but he needed to put as much distance as he could manage between him and…her.

***POV Change***

"Today is the day," she muttered almost dejectedly to the caramel skinned woman.

"Girl, if you're not up to it, don't force yourself," Alya replied, circling her shoulder with a warm arm. "Four years down, what's another day to wait?"

The bluenette laughed, but the sound was uncharacteristically bitter. "I j-just decided to get it over and done with," she admitted. It was half true, anyway. If she didn't do it now, when would she do it? Clearly, Adrien wasn't saying anything to her, and Mari needed to find the line to draw. She _needed_ to sort her feelings out.

The journalist sighed, but gripped both her shoulders tight, forcing the secret heroine to meet her eyes. "You look distraught, did something happen?"

Marinette stared into her best friend's compassionate eyes, and her lower lip began to wobble. "I-I," she sniffled, unwilling to have a complete breakdown at school. "I j-just realized I might be…developing feelings for someone else. So, it's now or never. If he says no, I can move on, yeah? Does that sound stupid?"

Alya offered a miniscule smile, but pulled her close, her embrace tight, unyielding, her slender fingers tracing small circles over the woman's back. "Not stupid at all to finally have clarification," she whispered. "Just, remember, if he says no, that _I'm_ here, okay?"

Mari let out a loud quaking breath, but nodded. "Y-yeah," she whispered. "I'll keep that in mind."

***Later that morning***

The warmth of nausea plagued her entire torso while butterflies did acrobatics in the pit of her gut as she stared down at the nonchalant blonde. His eyes continued to stray towards the large windows on the right side of the room, but Nino relentlessly dragged him back to reality.

Lila leaned over the table, tapping him on the shoulder with her pencil, whispering something so low Marinette couldn't hear, but his face flushed a bright shade of crimson before he shook his head. What was that about? The bell rang.

"Now or never," Alya muttered, and the bluenette groaned, but the writer wasn't wrong.

She opened her mouth to call his name, but Nino was already ushering him swiftly towards the exit in a swell of students, and the panic set in. How was she supposed to stop them when her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth, and her mind was faltering?

"Adrien! Nino!" Alya's confident voice hollered, drawing them back a moment, both men moving to stare at the duo, and Mari's heart stammered in her undulating chest before picking a pace that bordered on exploding. "Hey, uh, could you walk with me, babe?" The Ladyblogger sashayed down the steps, yanking the frozen woman with her. "Mari _wants_ to have a word with Adrien."

The DJ's eyes widened before he slid his fingers over the rim of his hat. "O-Oh! Of course! Hey, dude, I'll catch you up later?"

The blonde frowned a little, but nodded before a smile found his face. "Of course," he said smoothly. "Text me if I don't see you," he offered, fist bumping his best friend before the pair retreated. "Mari?" His voice was curious now that they were alone, echoing more than it should have. Then again, it might have just been in her head.

"I, j-just wanted to say," she screeched, making him take an involuntary step backwards, and they both cringed.

"Whoa," he laughed softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Take a deep breath, Mari. It's okay, it's just me. Why are you so worked up?"

The heat of his digits seared through her shirt, and her body shuddered, making him recoil, and she covered her face, the first wave of tears forming in her embarrassment. _Just say it! Do it!_

"A f-friend told me last n-night that I should probably tell you h-how I feel," she wheezed, turning away, because she needed to…not feel the pressure bearing down on her entire body, crushing her. "I th-think he might have been right. I've l-liked you for a long time," she whispered, barely able to push the words out. "M-more than just a friend," she added in a rush.

Silence. There was nothing but silence, and her soul came to a complete halt, her blood turning to ice as she turned to face him. She wondered if maybe, he'd run away during her confession, but no, he was standing there, stark still, with the strangest look on his face. It looked…like agony? Horrified? Pain?

"N-No," he choked out.

Her heart started again, but it was breaking into barely identifiable pieces. "E-Excuse me?"

"Y-You don't like _me_, tell me you're kidding," he whispered hoarsely, his emerald orbs too wide for his face.

Marinette hugged herself, tossing her face towards the floor as the first _real _tendril of pain slashed through her torso, and it was hard to breathe around it. "S-Sorry if that's disgusting," she spat, already moving. "I d-didn't mean to…t-taint you with my feelings," she sobbed, getting defensive as his horrification and disbelief stabbed through _every_ barrier of her minimal self confidence, leaving her raw inside.

"M-Marinette!"

She didn't stop. She didn't want to hear his excuses or his backtracking. Adrien…could never love someone as simple or plain as her. At least now…she knew…

***POV Change***

"Told you that you were an idiot," Plagg taunted, snuffling at a ripe piece of camembert as they hid inside the janitor's closet.

"I…I don't know what to do," he whimpered, sliding to his butt on the floor, covering his eyes with the heels of his palms. "I never thought in a million years it was _me_!"

"Hence, why, you're an _idiot_," the ancient snorted. "Her years of clumsy interaction and stuttering would have been clue enough for anyone else," he said scornfully. "Not my fault you're dense."

Adrien groaned, rubbing his orbs firmly, drawing his knees up. "I just ruined my friendship with her," he said softly, making the onyx creature growl.

"Really?" Plagg sighed. "Kid, you're an_ idiot_ of infinite proportions," he countered.

He dropped his thick digits to glower at the Kwami. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're blind," he replied as quickly, stuffing the entire slice into his mouth.

"I _see_ Marinette," he growled.

"Do you, now?" Plagg snorted around the chunk of dairy, choking.

The blonde laughed for a moment before the cat regained his bearings, ushering in a gravelly breath. "Maybe if you weren't mocking me while you were eating, you wouldn't suffocate," he teased.

The Kwami looked less than amused. "I'm not mocking you," he replied sternly. "I'm telling you the truth. You're a blind _moron_."

Adrien snarled, shoving to his feet, but an Akuma alert vibrated his phone, drawing his attention. "Guess we'll finish _this_ discussion, later," he snapped.

"Yeah," he murmured. "We'll see how the fight goes," he mentioned worriedly.

Adrien quirked a brow, but thrust his fist out. "Claws out!"

***POV Change***

She released the disinfected butterfly shakily, not even bothering to murmur her signature farewell as it fluttered into the sky. She watched, through aching orbs as it floated away, trying to draw in a deep breath, but never fully succeeding.

"You okay, m'lady?"

His voice was soft, hesitant, but her entire body came to a rigid petrifaction under his words. Was she okay? No, she was far from okay. As it was, defeating the Akumatized victim this go around had taken far longer than it should have, and her side was bleeding. On top of that, she _knew _Chat was suffering from injuries of his own, even if he didn't care to voice them.

"I'm fine," she finally bit out, turning away, gripping at the tear in her armor, staring off into the darkening Parisian sky. "I won't keep you, I'm sure you have plans tonight," she muttered, recalling his cancellation the night before.

"I don't have anything going on tonight," he said gradually.

That. That was the nail in her emotional coffin as she turned to face her partner. His handsome face was cast into sincere worry, but…it was for her, Ladybug. He'd _never_ care about Marinette. He'd _lied_ to Marinette. He would never lie to his leader, his love…his bugaboo.

She laughed, and the sound was short, abrupt, and harsh, making him flinch. "G-Good to know, Chaton," she spat bitterly, spinning her yo-yo. "I'll do my Ladybugs, but I need to…get away first," she insisted.

He threw his hand out to stop her, but she was already moving. She heard him calling her name on the wind, but she never stopped as the entirety of her body ached, fracturing into throbbing, excruciating pieces she couldn't even begin to discern.

***POV Change***

"L-Ladybug!" He watched her go, more quickly than she'd ever moved, and he frowned. "Wh-What did I do?"

_You made a mess_.

"Didn't ask you," he muttered, dropping to his butt on the roof, listening to his ring beep rapidly.

He'd told her he didn't have anything going on tonight, which was true, and part of him felt guilty saying it aloud. He'd told Marinette otherwise because he wasn't sure he could handle being alone with her without…giving in to his increasingly intense carnal desires. He needed a small reprieve. It had been a small necessary lie in his mind, but it still gnawed heavily in his chest.

His transformation disappeared, giving way to the exhausted Kwami, but he was already offering a slice of camembert.

"I _do_ like you," he said grumpily, snatching the food greedily.

Adrien sighed, falling backwards to lie out over the flat surface. "What did I do, seriously, Plagg?"

"I told you already! You made a mess. I can't say anything other than that!"

"You can't, or won't?" He covered his face, shaking his head as his chest tightened.

"Can't, literally, or I'll start puking up pretty little bubbles," he countered. When the blonde dared to give a skeptical glance, the onyx being rolled his eyes. "Ladybug's real name is M—eh!" Green bubbles erupted from the Kwami's mouth, and he hacked, making the model shoot up, surprised.

"Geez! You were serious!"

"Yeah," he snorted, hovering over to meet his owner's cheek, grumbling. "It gets a bit annoying, especially at times like this. I can't tell you, kitten. As much as I'd like to. Life would be easier if I could."

Adrien sighed, scratching the Kwami's ear, delighting in the soft purrs before he shook his head. "Maybe I should check on Marinette…"

The being stilled, groaning. "Yeah…that's a _fantastic _idea," he replied sarcastically. "You encourage her to express her feelings for…you…then reject her. I'm sure she's great."

The blonde sighed. "Claws out," he muttered dejectedly, not waiting for anymore scornful remarks before he made his way to the bakery. However…for the first time in three years…the skylight was locked, and Marinette didn't answer his knocking. His soul hurt a little.


	2. The Heart Knows

**Chapter Two: The Heart Knows**

She wasn't going today. She'd decided against it, despite Tikki's firm protests.

"It's wrong to skip school, Marinette, especially if your parents don't know where you're going," she urged.

"I know," she sighed, shrugging a little, "but I can't face him, not today, okay?" The agony cut fresh into her heart, and more crystalline tears cut a swath down her pale cheeks before she'd diverted into an alley to hide. "Plus, I'm not doing anything dangerous. I just thought I'd go to the park and design for a little while. You know, keep my mind busy," she insisted.

The crimson being twitched, but let out a resigned breath. "If you think it's what you need," she caved.

"Thanks, Tikki," she cooed, hugging the ancient to her cheek before letting her flutter into her purse, running down the corridor to next street over.

***POV Change***

Adrien's eyes shifted restlessly to the empty seat at the back of the class, his stomach twisting with guilt. Marinette was notably absent. Even late, she'd normally be here by now. Alya was pointedly avoiding his gaze, and he had the gut wrenching notion she _knew_ exactly what had happened the day before. After all, she was Mari's best friend. She would have told her about the incident, he was sure, unless the bluenette would have been too embarrassed to share. However, Alya wasn't one to let things go.

The bell shattered his thoughts, but he made sure to move to block the caramel skinned woman's obvious attempt at a swift retreat, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Where's Marinette?" He nodded his chin at the empty chair for emphasis, as if it was needed, but she glanced in the direction of his prodding anyway and winced.

"I d-don't know, Adrien," she whispered, fingering her bag, diverting her golden orbs to the floor as she moved to go around him. "Does it matter?"

The words cut through his soul more effectively than any blade, and his eyes immediately stung, but he swallowed around the sudden tightness in his throat. "W-Why wouldn't it matter!? She's my _friend_," he hissed, feeling a burst of anger erupt beneath the layer of his skin, barely contained. He didn't like the fact she implied he wouldn't care.

"Yeah, you made _that_ quite clear, didn't you?" This time, Alya's voice held a note of her own fire, and he took a step back, eyes widening in surprise.

"I d-don't…I mean, I c-can't change how I feel, Alya," he croaked, but somewhere, whispering along his heart, it didn't feel right. _Why?_

"Right, Adrien, I understand that," she sighed, pushing by him this time, and the sorrow in her voice dragged all of the fury out of his body, ripping it through his gut so he was left winded. "You just…I wish I'd known how you felt too, because you sure had us all fooled, honestly. We were sure you had feelings for her, and God knows that girl has been in love with you forever," she breathed. "I wouldn't have encouraged her, for years, to confess if I had thought otherwise. It's not your fault if you really don't think of her that way, but I don't think you two should be friends anymore," she said firmly. "I already told her as much, just so you know. She gets the wrong messages when it comes to you."

The walls of his world felt like they were closing in, and he was having a hard time gathering in a decent breath of air. "A-All fooled?"

"Y-yeah," she laughed bitterly without looking back at him. "The _entire_ class, well, save for Chloe and Lila, who'd prefer to keep you for themselves, were sure you at least…liked her a little more than a friend, Adrien. I'm sorry, we were wrong, but please, for all of our sakes, don't make things worse now, okay?"

"This isn't f-fair," he said firmly, stepping forward, grabbing her shoulder. "You can't tell me I can't be friends with her!"

Alya yanked free of his grasp, and whirled on him, the fury in her eyes scaring the secret feline a little. "She _needs_ you to stay away, Adrien! She needs friends who aren't going to confuse her and _lie_ to her!"

"I n-never lied to M-Mari," he insisted.

"N-No, but apparently another close friend of hers did, but she wouldn't tell me who last night," she sniffled. "She had to deal with you…rejecting her, and feeling like it's because she's plain and unworthy of the _great_ Adrien Agreste—"

"Mari is anything but—"

She continued, cutting him off. "And then some other friend she hangs out with—"

The windows exploded, and Adrien automatically grabbed the journalist, shielding her with his body as he pushed them to the floor, panting. Her body quaked uncontrollably beneath his solid form, but she took in a deep breath.

"A-Are you okay?"

She nodded firmly. "Y-yeah, thanks." Both of their phones sent out shrill sounds, and she gasped. "Akuma alert," she said excitedly, and he groaned.

"Any chance I can convince you to stay away?"

"I have a duty to the Ladyblog!"

He sighed. "At least be careful," he grumbled, releasing her from his strong grip as she dashed out of the room. Ladybug, Chat Noir, _and_ Nino had tried for years, with _no_ success to keep her away from the danger, so, he didn't see much point in trying. She always found her way back when he dropped her off halfway around the city.

"Plagg," he sighed.

"Cheese time?"

"Very funny."

***POV Change***

Mari stared at the blank sheet of paper, frustrated. Nothing came to her. Not one single inspired design or even a colorful whimsical idea. She'd been gazing for awhile, unable to conjure anything that resembled creativity. Instead, her mind kept wandering back to her _two_ recent betrayals.

Adrien didn't love her. She had to move on, as much as it pierced the center of her chest and left her hollow inside, but somehow…Chat's betrayal felt more hurtful now. He'd _lied_ to her…so blatantly. If he didn't want to spend time with her, he should just say so instead of…pretending to enjoy her presence. Instead of pretending to like her, for what? Out of pity? Maybe he'd told her to talk to Adrien in hopes he wouldn't have to waste time on her anymore.

Her heart clenched tighter, and Mari spread her legs wide, keeping the pad between her thighs, and reached for a piece of charcoal. The bluenette drew a few lines before scribbling furiously over the sheet until it was a mess, and her fingers were stained, her uninvited tears decorating the page.

"Wow, you _really_ didn't like that paper," Luka chuckled, startling her.

She yelped, wiping at her face anxiously as she scrambled to her feet. When she spun to face him, his eyes widened, and the man looked like he was fighting several emotions at once. "You, uh, smudged your charcoal all over your face, Mari," he said gently, and she balked, staring at her coated hands.

"Oh God! Kill me," she squeaked, sobbing, covering her face in embarrassment. "I'm a mess, I'm s-sorry! I'm an idiot."

"May I?"

She peered through her fingers, and he was smiling softly, holding his palms out. She swallowed and frowned, but nodded incrementally. He nudged her hands gently from her tear streaked face and wiped her cheeks gingerly with his thumbs, smearing the residue on his black jeans.

"D-Don't ruin your pants!"

"Don't worry," he chuckled. "It'll _blend_ right in," he joked, continuing his delicate work.

Marinette's heart thumped a little more heavily in her chest with each tender stroke of his warm fingers as he cleared the mess from her face, and she felt herself flushing, but if Luka noticed, he didn't comment as he finished cleaning her up. However, his digits strayed a little along her jaw, close to the corners of her lips, igniting electricity in her body, and it would be _so_ easy to close the distance between them.

Had he been that near the whole time? He was only an inch or two from her, his intense blue eyes intent on her face, but he gradually pulled free, a small frown crossing his face before his hands dropped.

"As good as new," he finally murmured, smiling. "Even a mess though, you're still cute," he commented. "And you're far from an idiot, not a cool thing to say about yourself, Marinette."

The blush in her cheeks intensified, and she stared at the ground. "Th-Thanks," she croaked, trying desperately to get her thoughts back in some semblance of rational order.

"Mind if I sit with you? I was just going to try and play some tunes," he whispered, almost hesitant. "Plus, you look like you could use the company."

"I'm not s-sure I'm very good company," she admitted, "but if you can stand my misery, that's fine," she muttered dejectedly, plopping back in her spot on the grass.

Luka trudged to sit in front of her pad so she could see him, and pulled the instrument from his back, strumming a few melancholy chords. "This is like déjà vu," he said carefully, playing a familiar tune. "Didn't I say, I thought a girl like you should feel more like this?" He switched the tune to another equally memorable one, and she felt her face heating up again as warmth burst across her aching chest.

Marinette bit her lip, remembering the date Adrien had with Kagami at the ice rink. She'd even invited Luka to be hers to keep them company. "How do you…remember that?"

"You're hard to forget," he replied easily, smiling genuinely, making her heart falter and butterflies exploded through her stomach.

"Why? I'm not special," she sobbed immediately, willing down the hope, and a fresh wave of agony encompassed her soul as she pulled her knees up to her face.

Luka struck a few chords, and they startled her because they _sounded _angry. She looked up, blinking, and he was frowning. "Whoever made you feel like that is a fool."

"Y-You make playing s-seem so easy," she breathed, trying to bypass his obvious declaration. She didn't want to dare think he meant what he said. She'd already placed too much thought and false hope into one person. "You can express yourself so clearly."

His frown twitched, and he nudged his head. "C'mere, I'll show you," he offered, holding the guitar out for her.

"O-Oh! I'm a complete klutz," she muttered. "I wouldn't be able to play!"

"You're full of heart and compassion, that's all you need, and I can show you the rest," he said firmly, gesturing again, and she felt compelled to crawl towards the musician. Mari wiped her hands a little on the grass before holding it awkwardly, and he chuckled. "It won't bite," he teased.

Marinette stood up, and tried to hold it correctly, but her fingers trembled, afraid of making an idiot of herself. After all, she wasn't special. She couldn't do anything right.

"I c-can't," she whispered.

The man stood gracefully and got behind her, gripping her wrists gently, his breath warm against her ear. "Don't over think it," he murmured, making her shiver. "You're psyching yourself out. Just relax."

Despite the fact he kept his body from touching hers, she felt the heat from his chest against her back, and she couldn't think if her life depended on it. She nodded deftly, allowing him to reposition her fingers, but before he could give his next instruction, someone _shrieked_.

The sound was accompanied by some sort of invisible blast, because her and Luka flew backwards before she could react. She dropped the instrument, trying to correct herself mid somersault, but Luka's arms snared her body, and as they landed, he cushioned her blow. They toppled several feet, and she released a loud gasp, dazed.

"A-Are you okay!?" She could barely think.

"Yes, are you?" His voice didn't sound okay as he wheezed, and she wriggled free from his grasp, getting up to inspect him.

"Yes!" Tears stung her eyes as she blinked down at him, searching for any apparent wounds but he pulled himself to a standing position. The rocker doubled over for a few moments before correcting himself again.

"You're sure?" His digits reached out and touched her cheek, and she blushed, bobbing her head.

"Are you?" He nodded, and Mari lunged forward without thinking, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "You saved me," she whimpered. "Thank you!"

"Of course. I care about you," he replied. "You're unique and beautiful." His arms were warm as they encircled her, hands clasping near the small of her back.

"Don't you think this is an inappropriate time to be getting lovey dovey," a scathing voice spat, making the bluenette jump backwards.

"Ch-Chat!" She blinked up at him, leering from a tree branch.

"You were expecting some _other_ handsome hero to come to your rescue?" His tone was bitter, and she frowned, her heart fracturing again, and her eyes fell to the ground.

"Chat Noir," Luka said politely. "It's good to have you. Is Ladybug here too?"

"No," he growled. "She's _not_."

"I-uh-didn't mean any offense," the musician offered calmly. "We know you're capable of handling yourself. We'll just get out of your way." Warm fingers entangled with hers, and Mari's face erupted bright crimson, at which point the feline leapt down to greet them.

"Marinette," he said firmly, and she swallowed.

"You should go check on the Akuma victim, Chat," she countered, managing to keep her voice even, but she felt his body stiffen. "We'll let you do your…hero stuff." She nudged Luka almost urgently. Plus, she needed to find a way to duck out and transform. He didn't try to stop them, but something about his form told her that he wanted to…

***POV Change***

Ladybug stumbled out of the way just in time, but before the woman could emit her awful Siren's call, Chat threw his baton into her gut, forcing her to double over, hacking.

"Now or never, Chat!"

"I got it," he snapped back brusquely. "Cataclysm!" He felt the power rush around his fingers before he dove in, rolling up under the woman to touch the sash dangling from her neck, watching it disintegrate.

The butterfly floated free, and Ladybug wasted no effort in capturing and purifying it.

"I have a friend to check on," he muttered. "You can handle the rest, right?"

Ladybug gasped, but then nodded as he vaulted away. He _needed_ to see Marinette. Seeing her wrapped up in Luka's arms had irritated him on a level he couldn't explain, and he just wanted to make sure she was okay.

_Kitten…_

"I just don't want her to rush into something if she's feeling hurt," he reasoned. Plagg sighed, sounding annoyed. "What?"

_I can't even right now._

Chat Noir frowned, shaking his head as he made his way, again to a skylight…that was locked, and there was still no sign of his bluenette. His soul fractured a little more. What had he done to her? He knew…what Adrien had done, but was she really that mad at Chat for encouraging her to talk to the boy she liked and it backfiring?

He cringed, prowling over the flat surface. He'd wait all night if he had to. He settled down, curling up beside the opening, his ears flickering. His tail twitched, agitated as it started to pour, and he convinced himself that the hot saltiness on his cheeks were just part of the raindrops…even as his heart hurt…for so many more reasons than he could put definitive names to.

**Author Note:**

**Wow, the amount of support already actually surprised me. I wasn't expecting it, honestly as I just…wanted to get the idea down before it slipped away! I PROMISE, I'm in the middle of working on the next chapter of Fashion, it's just taking a little more mental finesse than I care to admit, so it's taking a little more time…than I'd like, so I'm working on other chapters at the same time, hence…this stuff, lol!**

**Trying414, glad to see you over here too! It wouldn't be a fic without your name on the review list! I love that you love the feels ;) yes, there will be a lot of OMG moments here, hopefully!**

**Calerose, Yes, I'm working on FMHAN, the next chapter is just taking a little more mentality than I want to admit, but I AM WORKING ON IT! I've not abandoned it, I promise ^_^ I'm always working on things, like weave and madness take a lot out of me too, hence the updates tend to take a little longer (especially when I have 'fluffier' things I can work on at the same time) Also, Plagg is always right in some odd way ;) Plagg is awesome, and I'm glad you're enjoying so far!**

**Kazza2182, Yes, OOC will come in a bit, but I'm glad you think it's a gem already! There will be TONS of crap in this one, so hopefully it'll be a fun ride. Lots of…love…drama! LOL! I miss you guys too, and I'm…glad to be missed ^_^'''**

**Faefolk11, I'm doing okay, things are…eh, lol, but I'm glad you enjoyed the update! Here's another! :P**

**NotOften, Hello new name! Welcome, hope you stick around! Here's some jealousy for you!**

**Italian Guest, welcome back, lol, hey, keeping your hands full with my reading material is my job ;) hopefully you keep enjoying it all.**

**Jenihensley, I'm glad you enjoy my writing. I know it isn't always perfect, as I have three children constant cycloning the house, but I try, lol! Here's an update, and hopefully you enjoy it enough to stick around!**


	3. A Princess Across Time

**Chapter Three: A Princess Across Time**

He had already dropped his transformation…hours before, and called upon Plagg's power again. The rain coated his leather, slicking his face and soaking his hair down to his scalp so it stuck uncomfortably to his eyes, but he _wasn't_ leaving until he saw her. He _needed_ to see her. It _wasn't_ a question, but an _absolute_ necessity echoing amidst time itself, tickling the back of his heart like a variable he couldn't account for. Where had it come from?

His tail flicked again, spraying minute droplets amongst the downpour, and he ushered in a tired breath, his bright eyes sliding closed. Images of elegance and stolen kisses among a throng of silver armor clad warriors pierced his mind. The pictures lulled him under, threatening to coax him into a time long lost, and he frowned, almost sure he had fallen asleep…..

_Anything for _my_ Princess._

Soft, beautiful laughter, not too different from Marinette's, whispered along the inside of his skull, and he felt his lips tugging upwards, his muscles relaxing along the entire length of his body as he travelled along the whim of the sound. It was so…memorable. Like a dream he'd had a thousand times…or lived a thousand years before and could never forget, even if he couldn't remember the exact details.

_Shall we dance along the beams of the moon tonight, as always?_ The smooth masculine voice purred.

Such a strangely familiar whizzing sound, and the excited giggling of that woman, who wasn't Marinette, but who _could_ be all the same, under the giant glowing moon, filled his soul as he drifted lazily down into the tunnels of his own subconscious. Cool air rushed along his face….as he…flew by…swung…

_Kitten…_

He frowned. There was no kitten here…only Princess and Chat Noir…Dancing along the beams of the moon. However, as he saw them, in the eyes of his mind, they…looked…like ancient versions of…

"It's okay, mom!" Her voice made his eyes snap back open, and he got up on all four, peering into the glass. Chat endeavored to clear the lingering pictures from his mind, but the glimmering ghostlike trails left stains behind his lids, and he swallowed, trying to refocus his attention in the present.

He blinked several times to reveal that the alluring bluenette's room remained shrouded in soft darkness, but he could hear her beautiful voice through the thin pane. "I'll dry off right away!"

A thud followed the hasty promise, and his cat ears perked, noting that she'd closed the trapdoor. He'd only heard _her._ There was nobody with her. Illumination finally flooded the chamber, and he pawed at the skylight.

"Mari," he said firmly, and he heard her yelp of surprise, and there was a crash that followed, making him blink. Several beats of silence ensued, but he waited with a patience he'd wrought of desperation through her absence. He wasn't leaving. "I'll sit out here all night," he commented, snarling. "I'm not going away."

The bluenette was moving up the steps following his declaration, and he saw her, his heart beating faster at just the sight as she unlocked the skylight. "What are you doing here," she growled, frowning. She shifted aside to allow him room to slide inside, and the feline was thoughtful enough to try to avoid her bed as much as possible, leaping for the railing.

He slipped a little, and fell, yowling as he tumbled over, slamming onto the floor. "Me-owtch," he groaned under his breath as Mari rushed to his side via the _safe_ route.

"Oh, God, are you okay!?" The concern in her voice was enough to mend his ails. _Always with your presence, Princess._ A foreign husky voice echoed along his mind, making him falter, but he cleared his throat a bit to fill the minute delay.

"Just wounded my pride," he countered, sitting up, flexing a little. Nothing felt broken, and he started shaking his head violently enough to spray her with the collected water from his soft golden hair, but Marinette was already drenched. However, it didn't stop her from making a surprised squeal in her throat.

"H-Hey, Ch-Chat," she sputtered, and emitted a giggle, which made him respond with a sideways grin.

"You look good wet," he teased, his heart stumbling through his chest with his own words, and her beautiful eyes widened. He saw the way her breath quickened, her breasts heaving against her clinging shirt, and he dropped his gaze. Dammit.

_Good job. _Plagg's voice was mocking now, and he avoided the cringe that threatened to roll over his handsome features.

"Wh-what are you doing here," she asked, sounding more angry this time. "How long were you out there?"

"Since the fight ended," he admitted, fiddling with the bell at his collar absently. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said carefully, trying to keep his voice even.

"You're soaked," she whispered, and her _smell_ reached his nose, making him still, his claws digging into her floor gradually as his own body grew warm under the guise of her arousal. It set each nerve in his body alight with electricity, _demanding_ he take her, and he barely contained his animal urge to tackle and pin her. He _wanted_, desperately, to know how delicious that intoxicating wetness would taste…

_Let us enjoy the rain together_. The unfamiliar husky tone returned, and he threw his emerald orbs to the floor, clenching his claws tightly. What was happening? Between the ghost entity echoing unwanted words through his brain, and Marinette's body inciting warmth and pleasure in his own….he was drowning in…an ocean of insecurity and madness.

"So are you," he retorted finally, getting quickly to his feet to put distance between them without looking at her. The double entendre was probably lost on the woman, but his throbbing erection was suddenly too painful to bear. All he wanted to do was feel how good it would be to bury himself inside of her, but instead, he _needed_ to make a hasty retreat, for both their sakes. "I'm glad you're okay," he said more harshly than he meant to, hopping up a few of the stairs, but her bitter laugh stopped him in his tracks, quelling some of the desire that had been boiling in his adolescent blood to an uncontrollable level. The sound tapered into a cry, which forced him to turn back towards the bluenette with rigid, calculated movements.

"D-Don't come back," she bit out, her face contorted into something that was akin to agony and fury. "_Ever_."

"P-Princess?" He dropped the few steps he'd gained, landing with a loud thud, and she backed up several inches. Her excruciation radiated in nigh tangible waves, and he swallowed with the sheer gravity of her trepidation.

"Don't call me that!" She covered her face, sobbing, and Chat's heart broke into pieces too small to see. "I'm not your Princess, I don't want your s-stupid pity!"

_You will always be my Princess._ The alien voice proclaimed, sorrow stricken, making him, wince, but he gathered his breath enough to respond to the woman in front of him. The _real_ woman…who mattered.

"Pity?" He felt the confusion sliding over his face and delving into his chest, lodging there. "I don't understand." He moved closer, cautiously.

When she dropped her digits she slammed her palms into his chest, but Chat refused to be swayed, even under her…impressive strength, probably due to her fury. "I c-can almost deal with Adrien not wanting me because I'm not good enough!"

"M-Mari," he gasped, his stomach knotting painfully.

_Nobody would compare to the beauty of your soul._

She slashed her hand through the air to physically cut off his protest. "I c-can deal with not being with the man I've loved since I can remember because he can do s-so much better than plain ole Marinette!"

"You're not—"

_No man could _ever_ do you justice._ The entity in his head was driving him mad, but the words were striking deep into his core, like they meant something. Like the truth in them struck a chord in the matter of his heart, here, and now, despite not being his own…they…were so…familiar…where…did…they…come…from? Where…did they belong?

"I _cannot_ deal with you pitying me…coming here _pretending_ to be my friend, Chat! If you didn't want to hang out with me, you should have just said so. What, what was this? You, got bored and you couldn't figure out a way to tell me? You didn't have to string me along like I _actually_ meant something to you," she sobbed harder, clutching at her chest like she physically hurt, and he tilted his head.

His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as her last words infiltrated his sensitive ears, both human and none, and she ushered in several gulps of air under his heavy gaze, inching backwards as he began prowling towards her. Suddenly, her back hit the wall, and he was inches from her. Why would she think such a thing? What was going on in her head? Whatever it was…it made him…angry…and hurt.

_Have I not proven enough for you, Princess?_ The voice was so sorrowful now…so broken…

"How _dare_ you say I was stringing you along, Mari," he bit out angrily, fighting to be heard around the ethereal voice. "When I've done nothing but..." He turned his face away, grinding his teeth together so tightly he was fearful he might chip a tooth. He had done _everything_ he could to _keep_ from hurting her _and_ taking advantage of her.

_ Kitten, please…ignore it…_

He saw her push her back into the wall from the corner of his vision, turning her face away. "Fine, you didn't. Now, g-get out," she said firmly. "I d-don't want your p-pity, Chat." Now, her voice just sounded broken, and his heart contracted with a violence he wasn't quite expecting. The ghost didn't make an appearance this time, and it left only _his_ anger and melancholy. _His_ inadequacy…

"I d-didn't…because I—" He huffed, running his fingers through his soaked hair, slamming his fist against the wall beside her head without warning, startling her so she was looking at him again. "I _don't _pity you, Mari!"

"Then why did you lie to me about yesterday!? I thought…we had fun…that we were friends!" She shoved her finger into his chest as she gathered her anger back up like a tangible courage.

"I needed a break!" He hissed, and he realized how close they were now, just...a few inches…and he could…

But she just looked more hurt, and it was _killing _him inside, his emotions a dominating force clogging his mind. "Then have your _stupid_ break, I'm not stopping you, but don't expect the door to be open for you when you come back."

The bluenette pushed both palms into his heaving chest, and shoved, but he didn't budge, not one centimeter, and the surprise and worry that crossed her face was nothing compared to her own sudden realization that they were close. Chat knew, because her smell hit him stronger than it ever had before, and she made the smallest noise, barely perceptible, in the pit of her throat. It wasn't fear…it was…excitement? Expectation? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating, drowning his resolve in an ocean of primal drive.

He gripped her wrists, thrusting them against the wall, and he put his face so close to hers that the breath of his labored panting blew out over her mouth as he grit his teeth. "I didn't need a break because I'm sick of you, Mari," he warned, growling, each word bringing their lips dangerously close to touching. He _yearned_ with every fiber of his being to close the negligible gap between them.

Chat could feel the soft swell of her breasts with each hurried intake of air she conjured, caressing just barely against the leather of his suit, and apparently, she liked the new position, because the scent only grew stronger, threatening to rob him of _all_ of his senses and resolve. How exceptionally little effort it would take, just to…give in…he pined for it…she…begged for it…with her body…almost with her mind…did he really…have to say no?

"Wh-Why then," she whispered, and it was a miracle her mouth didn't press into him. The way her words sounded, pleading for him to admit he wanted to be with her, made Chat ache so much more than his body already did, vibrating on the edge of a great precipice, threatening to fall in, and his eyes stung. It took every iota of his considerable strength not to thrust his throbbing cock against her moist sex, which was the only perfume he could scent, now, and have her right there. He didn't…know why…he just didn't…because he wanted her…so incredibly bad, his soul…burned for it, deep in the crevices…deep in his bones. His..his..hea-hear…

"Because you m-make me feel…" Like a traitor to the woman I'm supposed to love. He reeled back quickly, releasing her, and shook his head violently. "I f-find you attractive," he croaked honestly, whirling away as she used her nearby desk to steady herself. "I h-have to go," he whimpered, the fog of her scent engulfing his mind, and his boots refused to move.

"I-If you find me attractive why does that mean you have to take a break? C-Cant you stay?" The hopefulness in her voice slaughtered his will, and fresh tears stung his eyes as he squeezed the emerald cat orbs closed, twisting his chest into a knot he couldn't begin to untangle. It was…so incredibly unfair. "I…th-think about you too, Ch-Chat," she whispered so low, his ears flicked to pick it up, paining him even more.

He began to shift back towards her, but managed to catch himself in time to avoid letting her see the tears cascading down his face. "B-Because it would be wrong," he grumbled, barely able to breathe as his voice wavered. Because I broke your heart already, for one…and why…why do I have to love a woman who doesn't love me back? "Because I l-love Ladybug, and it wouldn't be right, no matter how badly I want _you_," he said sadly.

_You're my Princess, always_. The voice purred, and the hauntingly familiar…beautiful foreign giggling followed him into the night, because this time his feet _did_ move, and he managed to make it up to the skylight, and out without her demanding he never return.

***POV Change***

Marinette trembled, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow as her body shuddered. What was she supposed to do with this information if Chat was telling her the truth? She hadn't been able to sleep all night.

"I m-must have sounded desperate…pathetic, begging him to stay," she spat into the fluffy mass, screaming her pain and frustration. What an idiot! "I think about you too, Chat," she said in a mocking tone between sniffles, pulling at her hair as she screeched. "Desperate moron!"

"I'm sure he doesn't feel that way, Marinette," Tikki offered softly. "He's the one who said he wanted you first," she pointed out.

"He said he found me attractive, not that he wanted me!"

"Okay, yeah, he said he thought you were attractive, but _then_ he said he wanted you very badly," she murmured.

The bluenette whimpered, rolling onto her back, staring up at the barely breaking dawn over her skylight through aching eyes. "I g-guess," she grumbled. "He only really wants Ladybug, though," she said dejectedly.

"That's you, Marinette."

"It's not the same."

The crimson being sighed. "Ladybug isn't better than you. You're the same person!"

The bluenette snorted, rolling away. "Yeah, okay. I bet even Adrien would go for Ladybug before me!"

She ignored the odd noise her Kwami made as the fresh tears broke free from her shimmering bluebell orbs. She was tired of not feeling good enough.

***An hour later***

Ladybug swung, landing with skilled practice behind a building before muttering 'spots off' to reveal an annoyed crimson Kwami. "You said only one time, Marinette. This isn't good," she huffed.

"Just one more day," the bluenette grumbled, making her way down the steps hesitantly. She still wasn't even sure what she was doing here. She wasn't even sure…he would be here…All she knew was she needed somewhere to be that didn't feel tense and full of pressure.

Mari approached the houseboat gradually, hesitantly, licking her lips. The deck was empty, and she cringed. She wasn't positive if she should just invite herself onboard. That didn't seem entirely wise and with the early hour, shouting loudly seemed _less_ wise.

"L-Luka?" God, what was she doing? "Luka," she repeated a little more loudly, peering at the sun cresting over the horizon. What had been going on in her hormone, depressed, adolescent mind to drive her to this point?

"He's probably still sleeping," her ancient muttered from the confines of her purse, and the bluenette sighed, turning away.

"You're probably right." Her shoulders slumped as she took several steps in the opposite direction.

"Marinette?" His soft voice sounded surprised, and she couldn't stop the blush erupting through her cheeks as she spun, nearly falling as she faced the houseboat again.

"L-Luka!" She gasped. "I'm M-Marinette," she squeaked.

A warm smile slowly spread over his handsome face as he walked to the edge, leaning against the railing, and his defined arms crossed over his chest. "Not that I'm not happy to see you M-Marinette, but what are you doing here so early?"

The bluenette bit her lip, shoving her gaze to the ground. It took her several gulps of air before she could answer, and fresh tears stung her eyes. "I w-wanted to go somewhere I felt…okay…and I could o-only think of one p-place right now," she whispered hoarsely, sobbing.

The musician descended from the craft immediately. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have been nosy," he said, gathering her into his gentle arms, and she collapsed against him trembling.

"N-No, you had every right to know why a weirdo showed up at your house so e-early," she muttered.

"Weird? Yeah, but you're _always _welcome, Mari. I wouldn't have it any other way." His voice was firm, and strong, as he guided her onto the boat, leading her down to his cabin. "You can stay as long as you need to feel better, I promise," he whispered softly. "Do you want me to play you something?"

She chewed her lip again, shaking her head, and gestured for him to sit on his bed, her cheeks flaring brightly as he moved without a question, and he wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to curl against him, closing her eyes.

"I just wanted…w-wanted…" she hiccupped. "I wanted to feel…wanted..," she breathed honestly, closing her eyes.

"I'll always want you around," he said gently, holding her tighter. "Whenever you need _me_."

"Thank y-you," she whispered, willing herself to disappear into the warmth of his safe, kind arms.

***POV Change***

She was absent again, and his nerves were alight with his anxiety and pain. Marinette wasn't one to continuously miss class. Be tardy? Sure. However, that wasn't his only problem. Something about their conversation the previous night was wrong. He kept trying to replay the entire thing through the filter of his brain, but then images and scents kept getting snared in his mind, and his blood began to grown warm beneath his flushing skin.

Then, he'd just start thinking about what might have happened if he'd just closed that last breath between their bodies instead of running away like a coward. What would have been wrong with giving in?

He shook his head frowning, and someone touched him, startling him. "Whoa, dude, the bell rang, but you're uh, still sitting here. You look lost."

"I guess it's nothing," he muttered, rubbing the back of his head slowly, but he was almost sure…Marinette had said something strange. Something out of character, maybe? Something she shouldn't have…it was on the tip of his tongue, but each time he reached for the information, it scattered. Secret information?

It hadn't helped he'd been so angry, and hurt…and…aching to have her. He sighed loudly.

"Mari won't be joining us, Nino," Alya muttered softly, tugging on her boyfriend's as she tried to move them along.

"Where? When? What are you guys supposed to be doing?"

"Can we invite Adrien, please?" Nino's voice sounded like a pleading child, and Alya scoffed, groaning.

"We _did_ invite him, remember? He said he had plans tonight! Some function his dad is throwing!"

Oh, right. He sighed. "I have to do a shoot tonight, I forgot," he grunted. "What is Marinette doing?"

"Doesn't really matter," the journalist replied brusquely, and his brows shot up before the pain set in.

"O-Okay…sorry."

"Alya!" The scathing tone of her boyfriend was enough to make her falter, and she made a strangled noise.

"I guess her and Luka are hanging out! Geez, nosy, much," she glared, snatching her boyfriend's arm once more. "I'm sure _you'll_ be too busy to notice, right, Agreste?"

"Right." The fine misting of anger beneath his skin and the quickening of his frantic heart did little to suggest that _Chat Noir_ wouldn't be peaking in on the couple, though. After all, heroes did all kinds of protective work, big and small, right?

**Author Note:**

**And…crap…I did something…totally…crappy. I…made this…into…an epic fantasy in my head… WELCOME TO ANOTHER THREAD OF FATES INSTEAD OF A FLUFF! ! BE PREPARED! SORRY SORRY SORRY! This chapter..has just…changed…everything..I'm…sorry : ( hopefully…you enjoyed.. and YES…fucking..Chat…totally..MISSED…the LIED…accusation…it wasn't a misprint…I'm aware of what I wrote..hence the 'something was wrong with the conversation' bit…**

**Kazza2182, sure as shit he's going to break her…trying to be…a good man…and jealous as he is -_- dumb cat. The reveal is going to be AWFUL!**

**Trying414, my heart hurts for kitty MORE in this chapter, but what is up with this? Yes, Luka is an awesome dude..so…it sucks rooting for either..**

**Darealduna, Hello new name! I'm very pleased to see you, and very much hope you stick around. Not as many reviews on the second chapter, so I'm hoping I didn't scare people away, but *shrugs* we'll see. Chapter three was interesting…and morphed into something BEYOND what I expected, but I roll with the punches…and that is how thread of fates went from 'fluff/reveal to epic fantasy' and I guess…this is what I've got I'm hands now too *twitches* dumb…beast *glares at story***

**Faefolk11, You're always very welcome my miss Fae! He should have listened even closer the SECOND TIME! UGH! Yes, so inconvenient those Akuma attacks…but man…*cringes* he was so worked up he missed it…again! He'll figure it out eventually? *scratches her head* Maybe? Yes, sweet, sweet Luka deserves a chance too, sadly enough…but…but what is up with…the mysterious foreign voice? *thinks* Sorry the fluffiness got thrown out the window *mostly* I will still has the fluff! You know I likes the fluff…but I'm…more awesome at the 'feels' and 'angst' apparently…and the 'sex' o.o''**


	4. Choices Made in Pain

**Chapter Four: Choices Made in Pain**

Marinette giggled softly as his digits skimmed her bare shoulder in the waning sunlight, and she pulled free from his grasp before she lurched forward, running across the open expanse by the Eiffel Tower with him close on her heels. The fire and electricity dancing down her ivory flesh made her feel more alive than she'd been in years, and it'd been so long since her soul had felt so free of trepidation and responsibility….pain and anguish.

"Can't catch me," she teased softly, ducking under agile fingers as Luka snatched for her arm playfully.

"You're pretty quick," he admitted, chortling, lunging again, and missing by breaths. Mari felt the warmth of his body by millimeters, and it made her heart skip several fractions. The bluenette pivoted, faltering, and Luka snared her waist at almost the same instant. He trapped her, bringing her to the grass in a secure embrace, softening her fall.

"Got you," he whispered, smiling with all the sincerity his smile entailed, and her heart melted with all the warmth and secret promises in his drowning hypnotic eyes.

"You got me," she whispered back, smiling just as brightly.

He'd been the perfect gentlemen all day, allowing her to cry when she needed to cry…allowing her to be childish when she wanted to be childish. He let her be carefree and whimsical and it _felt incredible_. It was liberating to be with someone that held absolutely_ no _expectation of her, whether it was as Ladybug or as Marinette.

Her fingers instinctively reached down to skim his cheek, caught up in his relaxing beauty, and she straddled him, but Luka's hands tightened on her hips, and Marinette _felt _his immediate excitement pressing into her core, enticing her forward. Would it be wrong to give in to someone who _actually_ wanted her? It may not be love, but it was attraction…at the very least. She _liked_…Luka. Right? No expectations…no…complications…just being together…

Their lips touched, and Mari's stomach coiled into a seething knot of aching. She wasn't positive if the sudden surging wave was pent up feelings from…Chat, but it was thick in her chest, and made it hard to swallow. Despite his obvious arousal, Luka seemed careful to let _her_ lips draw the pace. The bluenette was unsure, her movements languid and nervous against his soft mouth, making him smile as he pulled free.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. Even kissing, Mari. I don't expect it from you, honestly." One of his hands left her hip, and the cold immediately licked along her body at the loss, but his fingers pushed a stray piece of hair from her eyes. "I'm happy just to be with you," he murmured softly.

"I c-can feel you, Luka," she whispered, blinking from inches away.

She watched the rose color seep into his cheeks, but he chuckled. "Well, yeah, I didn't say I didn't _want_ you. I find you incredibly sexy, Marinette, in more ways than just physically, but I'm still happy just to hang out." His palm cupped her cheek, and he lifted his head enough to kiss her chin.

It was her turn to blush, but the bluenette was sure her face wasn't a soft pink color. Instead, her ears and cheeks _burned_, probably cascading with a fierce shade of crimson. She tilted her head down before he could retreat, capturing his mouth more boldly, surprising the musician.

This time, she allowed the self confidence to cascade into her soul, and she rocked her hips a little, applying pressure, delighting in the noise he made, which she swallowed hungrily into her mouth. It was a divine sensation that she wanted to repeat, so Mari drew herself along his body again, and Luka shuddered, his own lips starting to move desperately against her, and it…fueled something inside her stomach as they both moaned their pleasure.

The knot that started off as a miniscule ball of heat entangled further, emitting electricity each time she caused this delicious friction with Luka's body, and she _wanted_ more. She _needed_ more.

"L-Luka," she whimpered throatily, fingers going to his shoulders, but his hands pushed against her hips, stilling her attempts to continue inciting desire in both their already trembling bodies.

"Mm, M-Mari," he whispered, pulling back by fractions. "_If_ at all," he groaned, staring up at her through heavy lids. "Not here," he said firmly, swallowing so loudly so could hear it, and she noticed the flutter of his pulse against the side of his neck.

"Wh-Where?" Marinette asked automatically, making Luka's eyes widen before he frowned.

"W-We shouldn't rush," he said, sounding pained. "You've h-had a bad day, and I d-don't want you to make an impulsive decision and come to regret it later," he murmured.

She sighed, feeling part of her heart crumble with his words. "Correction, I've had a great day, with _you_."

Mari's words pulled a smile from the man, but as his mouth opened to respond, an reverberating hiss started them, and she scrambled to her feet automatically, heart pounding with an overwhelming sense of guilt before she could understand why.

"_Fornicating_ in public is against the _law_," Chat snarled, prowling closer on _all_ four like a predator stalking his prey. His movements were graceful, stealthy…but threatening, and she swallowed audibly. The dark look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine, but…heat filled her gut again.

"W-we weren't!" Her voice was shrill, and she saw the twitch along his right eye, his prosthetics flattening just a little as his tail slithered along the ground before making an angry slash through the air, dropping again to swish in jolting long motions.

Luka was standing beside her now, clearing his throat. "We apologize for the position, Chat Noir, but we got a little carried away. It won't happen again."

"You're right, it _won't_," he growled low in his throat, bright emerald eyes flashing in the twilight as he hovered near but never coming within reach. "I think you two are done for the night. I can't chance having indecency on my patrol."

"We weren't b-b-being indecent," she argued weakly.

He tilted his head towards her, the movement jerking and rigid, and his smirk was bitter. "I have _excellent _hearing, young lady, and those weren't _public_ noises you were making," he spat. She dropped her eyes to the grass, toeing it for several seconds before the metaphysically bristled feline spoke again. "Now, who is taking the ride home, and who is walking?"

She frowned. Ride? She looked up, and Chat's eyes were averted, but he had his baton in his agile fingers, sitting back on his haunches, waiting for their answer. Before she could protest, Luka answered.

"Of course Mari can go with you, it would be safer that way," he offered, sighing. "I can find my own way home."

"Fine," the hero replied, moving towards her, but she hopped backwards, shaking her head rapidly. The sudden movement surprised everyone, including herself, and her eyes widened.

"Or w-we," she gestured at Luka and herself, "could go together," she whispered shakily. Chat opened his mouth, presumably to bite out another protest, and she squeaked. "Y-you could accompany us b-both to make sure there's no further _wrong_ d-doing and quickly get back to bigger and better hero business," she muttered, blinking. "After all, securing us _both_ somewhere private would be more ideal, right?"

Marinette knew her partner's face well, and the feline looked like he'd rather eat Hawk Moth's secondhand scraps, but he clenched his fists. "I don't see any fault in the suggestion," he bit out carefully. "On your way," he gave his head a jerk, spinning his baton with a fluid ease she knew well. "I'll be _watching_," he warned, vaulting off.

Why…was he so upset? It had seemed…reasonable to her…Okay, so he might have been surprised to catch her in such an awkward position, and yes, in public. It might have thrown him off a little. After all, Mari was usually the picture of law-abiding, so maybe he was just…overreacting a little in his shock…

She frowned. "C'mon Luka. I think he likes to move fast," she breathed, her heart clenching more tightly than it should have.

***POV Change***

He didn't like it at all. What was Marinette doing out, cuddling in the dark with a man she _barely_ knew? It was dangerous.

_Yeah, _that's_ why it bothers you_. Plagg's tone bit at his mind with microscopically precise hooks, and he flinched as he skipped effortlessly over the roof, staring down at the couple…the two _individuals_, walking briskly towards the bakery. They were almost there. Luka could drop her off, say goodnight, and then the musician could be on his way. After all, it was growing late. There was no need for them to continue lingering.

Chat's boots scuffed the dwelling as he slid to a halt across from the boulangerie patisserie. They hesitated, looking awkward, and his night vision enhanced the darkened setting enough to outline the rapid undulating of her breasts, and the fidgeting of his hands as they stood just inches apart.

_Move along_, his own inner voice demanded.

"Th-Thanks," she squeaked, making his faux ears flicker against his soft golden locks.

"Anytime, Marinette, truly. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

Without warning, Mari lunged, _kissing_ him, and Luka's hands were drawing the bluenette against his body until there was no space between them. Chat's blood was set aflame, and his tail bristled with anger at the sight. He couldn't stop them from kissing. There was nothing _indecent_ about kissing in public, though, in that moment, part of him wished there was.

_Figure out why you're mad yet, kitten?_

His brows pulled together, his claws scraping at the brick of the roof, tearing chunks off the building. "Because she's too hurt to be making a decision like this," he growled dangerously. Plagg offered a tempered sigh, and the blonde could almost feel him rolling his eyes. "What? If you have something to say, just spit it out, old man," he hissed. "If not, stop taking vague jabs at me!"

_Kid, I hate to break it to you, but they're only vague if you're Adrien Agreste_

_ I could never live a day without you by my side, Princess. _The ghost voice murmured somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, barely breeching his consciousness, but it echoed, with forceful effect, making him recoil, violently.

The feline hero sneered, and he whipped his head so quickly black spots paraded along the range of his vision. "What _is_ that," he demanded of his Kwami as he clawed at his own scalp, endeavoring to dislodge the phantom entity, managing to cut a swath of blood behind his right ear with his middle finger for his efforts.

_Calm! Kitten!_

Crimson gushed down behind his cartilage, flowing freely to warm the flesh of his neck, delving beneath the collar of his suit, sticking uncomfortably beneath the leather near his shoulder.

"What am I hearing!?" He pressed a palm to the self-inflicted wound, cringing at the sting of it, cussing silently under his breath. He was going to have fun explaining _this_ one. No Akuma. No fencing. Father was going to be thrilled.

_It's…me...and you. _Plagg's voice was hesitant now, and then he growled. _Let me explain later, please. It takes too much effort to speak _and_ fuel you_.

The boy tipped his head backwards, gathering in a steadying breath, pulling his hand from the gash, staring at the scarlet fluid coating his suit, but nodded. "Yeah, okay," he agreed. However, that didn't mean he was leaving, yet. "You sure make enough energy to mock me," he pointed out, smirking.

Although the reply didn't come, he could _feel_ Plagg glowering.

` _Dance with me in the beams of the moon, my knight? _Her hauntingly beautiful voice taunted his soul, tearing a hole where his aching heart was already splintering, and Chat tilted to his knees, gasping for a decent breath of air as his throat tightened with agony.

He clutched at his neck, suffocating, until the feeling passed without warning, pitching him to all four, and he almost puked with the relief, coughing. "B-Better be a g-good explanation," he sneered, sniffling around the sting of tears in his eyes, both from his resurgence of breath and the emotional turmoil.

Chat managed to find enough languid grace to push up to his feet and ambled towards the ledge again once he'd regained his composure. He still wasn't leaving without checking in on _his_ Princess. Marinette was gone. Luka was nowhere to be viewed, so he pounced with his superior muscles, thrusting with all of his might, and landed with plenty of room to spare on the top of the blunette's building.

After a breath or two of comprehension, his heart faltered, more times over than he cared to count as the sounds he _didn't_ want to admit he was hearing carried to his sensitive ears through the closed skylight, but still…he edged closer.

_No, kitten, turn away…_

He couldn't. He wanted to, desperately, but he needed to know exactly who….how…why those beautiful noises were leaving Mari's body. It was the only thing driving his form forward, pulling him towards the portal, and he peered inside.

E_verything_ within his body shattered as he stared down at the pair. They…they were…

The lights were off, but even without the special power his Miraculous provided, the moonlight streaming across her bed was clear to see enough. They weren't _naked_ but it didn't really make his chest hurt any less in the end.

Mari's body writhed beneath the musician, her face contorted somewhere between giggling and pleasure as his mouth played along her bare shoulder. Luka's hips were nestled between her soft thighs, and the bluenette was missing her shirt, only kept modest by her pink lace bra. The man had discarded his own shirt too, his bare skin pressed flat into her body as he ground into her, and Chat winced as she keened, looping one of her legs over his waist, pressing her bare foot into his ass.

She still donned her pink shorts, and he still had his black jeans on, but…it was…

"L-Luka!" She moaned desperately, tipping her head back, and her nails scraped light pink lines down his broad muscular back, making the feline cringe, sniffling. Beneath that…beneath the initial…excruciating torture…he felt…livid…unjustifiable…rage.

After an agonizing eternity of watching her pleasure at _his_ hands, she actually noticed his leering eyes, the blue orbs widening in surprise, and he saw the shock ripple over her face. Luka was too lost in the delight of the soft swell of her breast to notice, but Mari licked her lips nervously.

Would she stop? Would she tell Luka to stop? Would she apologize? He wasn't sure what he was expecting…but it sure wasn't…what she did.

Marinette bit her lip, and nudged Luka _down_ her body, gasping more loudly than Chat found necessary. "M-More," she moaned. "I want more."

He didn't need to stay to pick up the pieces of his broken insides. There wasn't anything to put together. The other side of him, the livid animal, felt if he stayed…he might Cataclysm the building into a black hole. Neither option seemed worth pursuing, so Chat Noir disappeared from the night.

**Author Note:**

**Wow…Marinette, I just…can't with you right now -_- hence some of the OOC notes. That was a…shitty thing to do, if I do say so myself. What in the world was that woman thinking? We'll probably find out next chapter…**

**Faefolk11, Loving the pun! You are worthy of Chat yourself! We're agreed on the Luka front, especially in MY stories..I'm a MariChat whore all the way, and of course, that leads to Adrinette (of course) so…no spoilers…but they'll probably end up together :P Hm…they MAY be flashes of passed lives ;) *bows humbly* I'm glad you love the epics *hugs***

**Kazza2182, yes, that's EXACTLY what he can't grasp…such a dense…dense boy *shakes head* I'm glad you don't mind! I fully intended this to be all fluff and not an epic piece. Ugh. Glad you're looking forward to it!**

**Italian Guest, believe it or not, staying out in the cold rain for hours only makes you suspectible to getting sick, it won't necessarily make you sick. I've done lots of research…I do research on lots of things when I'm writing. I try to be as accurate as possible. It lowers your enzymes and such blah blah and makes it harder for your body to fight germs if you come in contact, but it doesn't directly make you sick :P STILL WORKING ON FMHAN…almost done with the next chapter…I think and yes..the reveal might be nasty…**

**Trying414, yeah…they're suffering in this one…**

**Alitablake, It's okay to be new, I'm rather new myself! My girls got me into it just a few months back and I got caught up fairly fast myself! I'm glad that you're enjoying it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the ride! ^_^**

**Darealdruna, yeah, probably just a little. She can rationalize all she wants, but her heart belongs to someone else, so it's still using…she's not doing it intentionally…if that helps?**

**Mayrualover, well, I'm glad that you're hooked ^_^ here's another chapter for you! Hopefully you keep coming back for another fix! This an addiction that I hope you enjoy and is healthy for you!**

**NotOften, Not a problem at all! I try to please the fans, and I'm a fast typer, and despite working full time and having three kids, I write as often in between all that with all my spare time (when not cleaning and doing mom duties etc) so it gets done. I want to be an author full time so I treat fanfiction just the same as any other deadline, like it's a serious thing, because it is. Without you guys, I'm nothing, and I love that it makes you guys happy! I'm hoping you continue enjoying and this chapter was great too!**


	5. Forgetting the Guilt

**Chapter Five: Forgetting the Guilt**

Marinette felt displaced for a lingering fog induced minute, and when she moved, there was a hard body pressed against her back, skimming her soft skin to incite a licking trail of need she couldn't quite identify. An arm was draped loosely over her bare ribs, thick digits curling across her body, nestled securely under her hip. His legs were entwined with hers, and for a moment she stilled, but quickly relaxed when she felt the material of his pants against her bare calves. They still had _some_ of their clothes on.

Mari's slender fingers lifted cautiously, rubbing over her trembling lips with intense reflection as she opened her eyes to find the familiar room still cast in shadow. Was the night not gone? Was the morning just breaking? How long ago had she fallen asleep in Luka's arms? He was so warm and calm it was hard _not_ to find peace in his welcoming embrace…even after…she'd…

The bluenette swallowed around the pulse erupting in her throat, and released a shaky breath amidst her swelling apprehension. Mari could still feel Luka's mouth on hers, drawing a tingling sensation along the sensitive plump flesh…and his lips on her skin…moving lower. Even now it made things in her body _incredibly_ tight and wet. However, beneath that delicious sensation, something else gnawed heavily in her chest.

Betrayal? She wasn't sure if that was the right word. Guilt? Maybe, but she knew _part_ of her was in agony, and this, as good as it was, didn't feel altogether right. She'd just wanted to be carefree and let go, but seeing Chat last night had ruined it.

He'd appeared near the Eiffel Tower, which hadn't been strange, since that was their patrol check-in point…and a place they hung out together as their alternate hero identities, but when she _saw_ him, through the glass, spying on her pleasure, on an intimate moment…not meant to be shared, it sent ripples of destructive emotion through her body.

She'd felt amazing…until she saw him. Instead of feeling liberated, all of her tumultuous self-doubt came tumbling into sharp relief, and she stared up into those…suddenly…foreign emerald eyes, because she, in that moment, found she couldn't read her long time partner. In _that _eternal moment, he looked like a stranger, staring down at her.

Was he angry because she'd claimed to love Adrien and was in bed with Luka? Was he…jealous? A spark of hope, and God, she'd felt instantly awful for harboring it, as it ignited, unabated through her body. He'd said he wanted her, but _did_ he _really_?

Why had he sat there, staring? She hadn't been able to take it, because the more he leered…all she could do was picture…picture…she wanted…Chat on top of her…carving a path of desire down her body with his sinful mouth as his hips thrust against her.

A tandem set of thoughts conjoined in her heart at that singular, pivotal moment, staring up into his earnest orbs, and she'd barely been able to resist. She _wanted_, desperately, for Chat to be the one licking down her body, enforcing a trail of chaotic fire along her flesh, however; she _also _wanted _him_, the man who had…abandoned her, turned her away, to see that she was, indeed, desirable. Other men _did_ want her.

If he could see that Luka wanted her, then maybe, in some dark part of his mind, he would understand she wasn't just some plain ole Marinette.

She wanted to feel _him_ kissing her, touching her, and she'd reacted, with just that thought, pushing _Luka_ down, but her mind was only on one person. Mari had pushed the musician further along her trembling form, _begging _for more, because she…she'd wanted Chat…to want her. She wanted him to see that she wasn't just…a castaway, and at the same time, she was imagining that it _was_ him pressing his mouth down her form to encourage the pleasure knotting in her quickly coiling body.

However, it only took…one second of mental aching to cause _that_ look on his face. Anger. She'd never seen his face contorted into something so…monstrous before. It had chilled her bones and blood, and…she'd immediately _needed_ Luka to stop.

What made things amplify to a force beyond her control, tangible to an entity that threatened to wreck her life beyond grasp was Luka's _complete_ understanding. He had stopped. He didn't ask a single question, and he didn't harbor a single ill thought when her body had suddenly turned cold to the prospect of them finding pleasure in one of another.

It was okay, and it had made her want to….warm herself against the man even more. She felt her mind, body, and heart being ripped into different directions. The musician's utter compliance with her want and need made her feel safe, but…Chat...was…her partner…and someone she had trusted with her body…and life for so long. She felt like she was falling into a cavernous expanse of confusion. Was it wrong to likes _both_ men?

She needed to way to get over her feelings. Probably for the feline, as he apparently didn't want her. He had said he desired her, but that furious look and the way he'd turned away, twice, proved otherwise. Maybe Mari should just give in to completely to Luka?

She wriggled a little in his grasp, shifting to face him, and he stirred a little before her soft fingers played along his chest. Her lips brushed his gently, and his sleep filled eyes fluttered open for a moment before closing, and he made a small sound in his throat before clearing it.

"Mari?"

The bluenette released a soft giggling sound, pressing her lips more firmly this time before she spoke. "Sorry to wake you, I couldn't resist," she whispered. Her hand skimmed down to his hip. As her thumb delved a little into the front of his waistline his orbs slid open again, endeavoring to focus on her face, and she grinned, biting her lip.

"Something on your mind?" His voice held a teasing edge, but it was also somewhere between aroused and sleepy.

"Not if you're too tired," she admitted, sighing, pressing her lips to his chin and then to his neck gently.

Luka's fingers snared her hips firmly, pulling her against his body, and Mari moaned loudly as she felt his hardness press into her. The bluenette looped a leg over his hip, pushing into his chest so he rolled onto his back, surprising the man as she straddled his body, grinding against him so they both released pleased sounds.

His hands gripped her rounded ass, and he sucked in a loud breath as he stared up at her. "W-What are you doing?"

"Mm, monsieur, it looks like I'm fucking you, after a fashion, so let me work, hm?" She grinned, feeling more confident as she rocked and his head tipped back, nails digging into her plump flesh. She repeated the motion, dragging a hiss of delight from Luka's lips, and one of his hands left her ass, sliding up to her stomach gripping her full breast through her bra.

Mari put one of her own palms against his chest, covering his hand with the other as she leaned forward to capture his lips, and the musician fed on her hungrily, thrusting his hips up to meet the rolling of body eagerly, and she panted into his mouth. The fire spreading through her navel was gaining pressure and it felt amazing, tied to a string, pulling taut inside her core.

"L-Luka," she keened, and it…still wasn't enough as his hand explored her back, coming back down to grip her rounded backside again as she rocked into him. There were too many barriers.

She groaned, frustrated, and pushed back, unsnapping his pants. "M-Mari? I thought, uh, we agreed we'd wait to-?"

She smiled up his body at him. "Trust me?" Her voice had gotten lower, and she wasn't entirely sure how as she peeled his pants and boxers down his body, but he nodded carefully, watching her. The bluenette's eyes widened as she stared at his suddenly free cock, licking her eager lips before she lurched forward and wrapped her mouth around his tip, fingers gripping his base.

The cry of pleasure emitting from his throat made it worth the urge, as it wasn't what she'd planned to do. She began sucking softly, reaching down with her free hand to undo her shorts, and Luka's fingers tangled in her hair.

"G-God, Mari!" God, the sound of her name on his lips, and how good he felt made her body shudder, even as she pulled free from his hardness, eyes glistening with heat.

"Mm, I'll have to continue _that_ next time," she teased, and even in the dark she saw the bright flush to his face.

The bluenette wriggled her shorts and panties down her legs, moving up to straddle him again, and rubbed her hot wetness against his cock, curving her back, crying out with pleasure now that there were _no_ layers between them.

"Y-Yes!" She was surprised at the word leaving her mouth, but her fingers found his chest, looking for an anchor, and Luka's own hands returned to her backside as he pushed up into her grinding, moaning loudly.

"Mari!" His nails cut into her flesh, but it felt _good_, and she found a rhythm that bordered on frantic, riding against his throbbing arousal, feeling it slide along her moist entrance and aching clit, enticing a line of friction through her body she'd never experienced before. She was losing herself in it, and sweat quickly gathered along her forehead, in the roots of her hair as she tipped her head back, crying her pleasure softly.

Luka's desperate hands pulled her down to meet his body, and she found his torso was as damp as she felt, the heat creating a film of perspiration as he claimed her mouth, forcing their bodies over so he could garner the dominate position. She whimpered into his mouth, but he didn't stop moving his hips, allowing her to feel that wonderful pleasure the entire way as she snaked a single leg over his waist.

"Luka," she groaned against his mouth, and his digits were hastily undoing her bra. She might have protested, but it was gone with ease, and his mouth left her lips to tease one of her hardened nipples, and the explosion came. Her nails scraped down his back without reservation, and she screamed her pleasure, finding that his hand slid over her lips to muffle the sound as her back curved almost violently, body trembling with the sudden relief. God, it was amazing, it was good.

When she was able to gather a decent breath of air, she flattened herself along the bed again, panting, and a giggle left her throat. She wasn't sure why, or if it was even appropriate, but it happened, and her body felt a little achy.

Luka smiled down at her, brushing wet strands of hair from her face. "You okay there?"

"S-Sorry," she giggled again, covering her face with her hands. "That was...um…really good?" Okay, that sounded _dumb_. "I don't know why I'm laughing, I'm really sorry," she whispered, erupting in more giggles as her body developed a fine tremble, and she dropped her digits.

His grin broadened as he kissed her slick forehead. "It's fine," he teased. "Don't worry about it," he chuckled as her laughter continued.

Mari tried to frown, but she'd sputter, and shook her head. "How is this fine?" She sunk her teeth so hard into her lower lip she drew blood, gasping in surprise.

Luka's eyes widened, and his thumb caressed over her injured mouth. "It…it's just the hormones, Marinette, it just means you feel good," he whispered. "It's okay, really," he said concerned, swiping over her lips again.

"O-Oh," she blinked, licking her mouth, grazing his finger, moaning softly as he shivered against her.

"H-Have you really never laughed after an orgasm?"

"I've…never had an orgasm with another person…" she tried slowly.

She felt his entire body still, and he blinked, several times, swallowing audibly. "R-Really, Mari? I would have been sure you would have…had at least one boyfriend."

"N-No boyfriends," she admitted, turning her face away, tears stinging her eyes. "I don't know why you'd think that. I'm just plain."

The man sighed, hissing under his breath before forcing her to look at him. "You're _not_ plain, Mari. You're a gorgeous young woman who deserves more than you think. The fact that you think so little of yourself breaks my heart," he grumbled.

Her cheeks flushed brightly, and the blunette captured his lips. "You're amazing," she said honestly, biting at her wound, wincing. "Do you want to…uh…"

He shook his head vigorously. "One, you're already on an orgasm high, so you're good," he teased, kissing her back carefully, licking her bite a little. "Secondly, your first time should be special, not rushed because I wouldn't want to let you go to school," he murmured. "I don't think your parents would like me much for that."

She blushed harder, wrapping her arms around him, closing her arms. "I like you, Luka," she said honestly.

"I like you too, Mari," he whispered back, kissing her head.

***POV Change***

Adrien wasn't up for Plagg's explanation when they'd arrived home. In fact, one pointed glare from the blonde had silenced the normally opinionated Kwami, for once.

He had drifted in and out of a dreamlike conscious state most of the night, his mind swirling with images of Marinette's face contorted with pleasure, Ladybug's smile, and the ghost voice infiltrating his mind without tangible words. In the end, he didn't get a wink of rest, but he still pried himself from the oversized plush bed, pulling on his clothes for school.

"Kid—"

"Shut up, Plagg," he snapped, feeling the anger rolling along every inch of his flesh as he threw an unneeded shirt across the room. "I don't want to hear _your_ voice right now," he growled while he pulled on his second shoe, grabbing his bag. "Don't ask for any extra camembert _either_," he warned.

The obsidian cat huffed, but floated over with careful skill, dropping into Adrien's open pocket as the teen left for school.

***Later that morning***

Marinette was late, but he watched, with jealousy, anger, worry, fascination, concern…a storm of emotions, as she charged in, nearly toppling over, forty-five minutes after class had commenced.

"S-Sorry!" Her shrill voice made him cringe, and as she apologized she bowed to the room, but her stare ignored his direction as she ascended the steps to her seat towards the back. Of course she would ignore _him_, why would he expect any different? She had liked him for a long time and he'd…crushed her, basically, apparently, according to Alya.

He felt his relationship with Marinette fracturing, leaving a great chasm he was desperately trying to patch, but he wasn't sure how to fix it. How do you stay friends with a woman who cares about you, when you love someone else? Also, he found her _incredibly_ attractive to the point he had almost submitted to her body and mind the other night _despite_ how he felt bout Ladybug.

Mari tore his inhibition up, shattering his will into pieces he couldn't discern, but that was the foreseeable problem. He had sworn himself to Ladybug, and if Adrien…Chat Noir was nothing else…he was a loyal man.

Something tugged at his mind as his emerald orbs strayed towards her form. Still, her words, that night, nagged at him, but he couldn't pick out exactly which ones. She'd said something false, or something wrong? What was it? His throat double clutched, and Adrien cringed, staring at the top of his desk.

"Dude, _what_ is wrong with you?

"N-Nothing," he waved Nino off in a hoarse whisper, trying in a defeated attempt to collect his rapidly scattering thoughts.

The thought of her smell dominated his fragile mind, and he thought…that maybe…perhaps, he wasn't as loyal as he thought. Blood rushed to his groin, and he groaned, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as he tossed a glance over his shoulder in _her_ direction. Why did she have to throw a wrench in everything? Not another woman on the planet could make him question his resolve.

The bell rang, making him gasp, but before he could gather a semblance of coherent thought, the two girls were rushing by, tittering in hushed voices, and he shoved his books into his bag in a hurry, trying to dash after them. Nino snagged his arm preventing the hasty movement, and he fought every feral bone in his body not to unleash a nasty growl to erupt from his lips.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem off today…yesterday."

Adrien swallowed several times before he trusted his voice, nodding. "I j-just have a lot on my mind," he admitted honestly. "I'm debating my life choices."

"O-Oh, do you want to do that o-over a g-game?"

His intense emerald orbs regarded his friend's rigid behavior, and he gathered in a steadying breath of air, narrowing his eyes. His 'tail' bristled, the predator in him alerting his body that something was wrong.

"You're stalling me," he accused firmly, and Adrien saw the flicker in Nino's demeanor.

"Y-you're my b-bro, Adrien, but Alya's my chick," he responded, as if that answered everything, and really, it did, after the conversation he'd had with the journalist.

"Fuck," he whispered, shoving the last of his books into his bag, pulling the large strap over his shoulder so the heavy accessory nestled against his hip. He saw Nino's wary expression and offered a quick, albeit, tight smile. "I'm not mad at you, dude," he teased. "I understand you have to be loyal to her, no hard feelings," he said truthfully. "However, I have to run," he groaned, doing just that.

The model burst out of the front doors of the school, his eyes _scouring_ for beautiful blue pigtails when he noticed Alya and Marinette near a curb. They laughed, without a care in the world, which seemed to break his cracked soul

that much more. She didn't care? How could she have….taunted him so the night before without thought and still find no regret in her actions?

Power seethed beneath his veins, and his Kwami vibrated against his skin, almost violently, as a warning, and the blonde grit his teeth, watching in dismay as the woman flitted happily with her best friend. He watched a motorcycle sliding to a gentle halt near where they stood, and their chorus of giggles erupted through the open courtyard, making him wince before Mari hugged her friend, whispering private words.

The blunette sauntered confidentially forward, tapping playfully against the dark black helmet of the rider, and his heart and stomach did a free fall as the cyclist pulled the safety gear off, revealing a handsome musician beneath.

Marinette clasped her hands behind her back, but she wringed her hands nervously like a young child, before she lurched forward, capturing the man's lips. He didn't hesitate in using his free hand, not occupied with grasping his helmet, to pull her into him, and their kiss dissolved into something that didn't really involve public speculation.

"A ride for my lady," he cooed, pulling a second sleek obsidian helmet, and she tittered, taking it deftly from the blue-haired man, tugging it over her head.

Mari climbed on the bike behind the man, wrapping her arms around him, and before Adrien could utter a word of protest or discontentment, they were pulling away.

"Fuck it all," he snarled, grinding his teeth, clenching his jaw as Plagg pulled more tightly against his skin, even through his shirt via the pocket he liked to cuddle in.

"Problem?" Alya's voice seemed innocent enough as she approached, but he'd never wanted to throw a punch more, especially against an unarmed woman.

"Nope," he replied brusquely, turning from her prying, investigative eyes. He didn't need her scrutinizing. "Everything is fine," he continued, the lie making his tongue feel swollen in his dry mouth.

"Right, that's good," she muttered, unconvinced, as the delayed Nino joined their ranks.

"How about the three of us hang out tonight?" The DJ was completely oblivious to Adrien's stilted state, but Alya snorted.

"I'm sure Adrien is too busy for that," she countered, and his green eyes narrowed.

"Oh c'mon, when is the last time we hung out together?" The boy played with the brim of his hat nervously, nudging a bit of the guilt coiling in the blonde's heart. The look in Nino's innocent eyes had both parties melting and they both sighed, grumbling.

"Okay," they said in tandem. Although, he'd much rather be spying on Marinette to find out what she was doing…but he couldn't disappoint his best friend.

**Author Notes: **

**Sorry for the DELAY…was working on this AND FMHAN…also, two important notes. I TRIED…really to understand motorcycle laws of France at 2 AM this morning…and I couldn't…so…we're going with it, so anybody who DOES completely understand and…if Luka at 19 (almost 20) shouldn't have one…I'm sorry because I TRY to be accurate with writing whenever possible…PM…or whatever. Let me KNOW! Secondly…yeah, I can't ALWAYS make Marinette OR Adrien pure virgins…I find it unbelievable..though she IS at this point…still a virgin…but yeah, life doesn't necessarily…really work that way as most people know. You can love all you want but it doesn't mean you save yourself for them. Shit happens *shrugs* I don't find people to be less for it.**

**Trying414, honestly, I (myself) feel more bad for Adrien *shrugs* but that's my opinion, but I wouldn't worry much :P**

**Mayuralover, You're absolutely correct. He didn't say he wanted to BE with her, which makes it open season…and I guess…we're waiting on the explanation since Adrien is in a wound up mood. I was honestly getting a little bored with making her the 'perfect virgin' because in reality, that doesn't, honestly, happen as often as you like. Plus, if Chat/Adrien loves her as much as he does, it won't matter if she has had relations with another man in my humble opinion. **

**Kazza2182, It's definitely…BOTH. Mostly it's the Miraculous magic though. He was TRYING to figure it out…and it wouldn't let him. Plagg's response will have to come another chapter because our blonde hero is in a…tiff, lmao! Hope you're okay with that ;) Yes, it is HUMAN nature to want to feel love and connection, especially when rejected. I don't think she's a bad person at all for going to someone who GENUINELY cares for her at all. It's real enough, it just isn't the full 'enchilada' in her case.**

**NotOften, well, I certainly appreciate the enthusiastic sentiment, I'm sure I'm not the only working mother with a writing habit ;)! However, I am VERY glad to have you as a 'loyal' follower, I use the term loosely because I don't want to make you feel obligated to stay if you get bored ^_^. It was, however; a bit heartbreaking for Chat, as he didn't understand what was going on her head, and now that you've seen this, hopefully you understand MORE of what was going on in hers. It was a hell yeah moment for me too, because even without the thought process behind it for me, I was like, get um girl, he wants to cast you aside, you get yourself some! LMAO**

**Italian Guest, I'm glad to see you're still with me…and damn right…mmmmmm…a Chat pinning me to the wall…having his way will ALWAYS…be…my preference *blushes* ;) yes…it was mean..but hopefully you…get why she did it.**

**Norikins, *humbly bows* I'm glad you can enjoy each story and see the small/large differences in character development I try to employ. It's hard especially if you have a specific model in your head for them. Thank you for being with me! Hope you enjoyed!**

**PositiveCharm416, Here is an update for you new name! Thank you, very much for joining me, and hope you enjoy!**


	6. Break it More

**Chapter Six: Break it More**

Luka had her by the hips, and it was hard not to melt against his body as he enveloped her sensitive neck in warm kisses. Mari whimpered her delight, tipping her head further back even as she pulled the musician towards the nearby haunted house of the Foire du Trône.

They found their passage easily, their hands groping each other on the way through before sneaking into a _very_ darkened corner near a skeleton on display. The bluenette felt bold, pushing him into the crevice, slipping to her knees, and he gasped.

"M-Mari," he groaned, eyes widening in the few flashes of light the eerie environment afforded them. "You don't have to."

"Mm, but I've been _dying_ to," she teased, popping open his jeans, sliding them down his hips to expose his already hardened arousal. Marinette wasted no time in ensnaring it with her soft fingers before she wrapped her mouth greedily around the taut flesh, and the musician hissed his eager happiness, entangling his digits into the loose strands of her aqua hair.

She felt his weight lean back a little more heavily into the corner as she delved her mouth along his length, licking her tongue as she went. Mari sucked the whole way, pulling appreciative sounds from the man above her, and she lifted her eyes to stare at him, but his head was tipped back, mouth parted in ecstasy as she worked his swollen shaft.

Someone screamed in the distance, but he didn't stir as she took another dive down his length, nearly swallowing him up, allowing her teeth to graze him in the lightest of capacities. He released a shuddering cry, but overall, he didn't seem displeased as his fingertips pressed harder into her scalp, urging her on…pressing her harder into his cock.

"Mmm," she moaned, slurping along his length with enthusiasm, and she felt his arousal twitching in her mouth as she pumped faster with her head, her slender fingers gripping his ass for support and leverage.

"M-Mari I'm g-gonna…uh…"

His thick seed spilled into her mouth, and the immediate salty taste surprised her, but she swallowed it down slowly, and began swirling her tongue around his head again, but Luka almost _shoved_ her back, laughing, groaning and shook his head.

"S-sorry, it's…uh, a little sensitive, now," he whispered, shaking. "At least give me a few minutes," he tried, pulling her up to her feet with one hand, adjusting his pants to the proper position with the other.

The bluenette grinned, and he leaned forward to kiss her, but she pulled back a little, blinking in surprise, blushing. "Uh, wouldn't you rather wait until I've rinsed o-or something?" She'd _just_ had her mouth on him, and swallowed his cum, she wouldn't think a guy would want to kiss after that.

Luka chuckled, slipping his arms behind her back, pulling her up against him. "If you can get on your knees and put your mouth on me, I have no problem kissing you afterwards," he said softly, pressing their lips together, and Mari giggled softly, kissing him back lightly. "However, I'd _love_ to return the favor."

His strong hands looped them around, and her back pressed into the corner, his teeth nibbling down the side of her neck, and her eyes fluttered closed as she released a soft whimper. He bit down gently, sucking at the curve of her neck, his fingers shifting up her shirt to caress her bare sides, and heat pooled rapidly between her thighs, making her moan louder. His other hand inched her skirt up as his mouth breathed kisses along her collarbone, tearing a whimper from her half part lips as she tipped her head all the way back, her nails finding purchase in his back.

"L-Luka?" Alya's voice sounded uncertain, and it made her jump, but Mari was suddenly staring at the musician's back, which was blocking her view. "Wh-what are you doing making out with some—" Her voice drew nearer and it sounded angry now, making the buenette push further against the wall. If there was one moment she wished she was invisible, it was now as her heart pounded desperately in her chest. "Random floozy at the Foire du Trône?"

"Alya," he whispered softly, and Marinette hid her face against his back, caught between embarrassment and glowing pride that her friend would stick up for her. "I wouldn't do anything like that," he tried calmly, but it seemed the journalist was in a state.

"Oh? No? Then who is that?"

She groaned, but gave Luka a gentle nudge, and he blew out a breath, moving his body so she could stare at Alya through a curtain of her own hair, using it to shield half of her face. "H-Hey, Alya," she said timidly, offering a tight smile, giggling nervously.

"M-Marinette! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you with…your hair down…and…"

"In a darkened corner of a haunted house?" She felt her cheeks turning bright crimson, but her horror wasn't over. Her eyes bypassed her best friend, staring in mortification at the two guys she was with, and her heart fell out of her chest.

"Y-Yeah," she laughed, but then she noticed where Mari was looking, and the blunette could see her mentally kicking herself. "We'll leave you t-to it!"

Luka wrapped his arms around her from behind, and it startled her a little because green orbs were burning holes into her bluebell ones, forcing her to swallow around the pulse that was now in her throat.

"Maybe they could join us too?" Nino's voice was as calm and unassuming as ever, but it made her body tighten when apprehension.

"I don't think that's a good idea, babe," Alya's voice held a deadly edge, and her boyfriend seemed to catch on quickly because he muttered something inaudible, and Adrien flinched, never breaking her gaze.

Why wouldn't he stop staring? Was it because she'd told him how she felt and now she was out with Luka? Was she just supposed to put her whole life on hold, wallowing in her misery for him? She frowned, grabbing the musician's hand, pulling him along quickly as it became increasingly difficult to breathe.

"S-See you later, Alya," she tossed over her shoulder before disappearing into the haunted attraction with the musician.

***POV Change***

He hadn't really wanted to go to the Foire du Trône with the duo, but Nino seemed to have his heart set on it, so Adrien shrugged and agreed. Tonight, he mostly felt like the third wheel as the caramel skinned girl leaned heavily on her boyfriend, cooing her admiration and stealing kisses every few minutes. He was ready to call it a night.

"Ooo, haunted house," she squealed. "C'mon guys," she gestured, jogging ahead, and he rubbed his nose with his middle finger and thumb, following after the woman.

The blonde _was_ amused, however, for a few minutes as Nino yelped a couple times along the way before a familiar sound pulled his attention, tugging his handsome face into a deep frown. He couldn't be hearing what he thought he was hearing. Not _here_.

"Is th-that Luka?" Alya hissed to her boyfriend under her breath, nodding near one of the poorly lit corners. "Who is _that_ girl?" The woman sounded affronted.

Adrien didn't need a lot of light to see, or his special power to know it was Marinette, he'd recognize her anywhere. The way she whimpered…made his blood boil with need…and rage. A small flash of light allowed him to spy the man pushing the bluenette's skirt up, and he took a step forward, a growl touching the edge of his tongue.

"L-Luka?" Alya's wavering voice gave Adrien pause, and he blinked, watching the musician automatically shield the woman behind him as he turned to face the sudden presence. "Wh-what are you doing making out with some random floozy at the Foire du Trône?" The Ladyblogger had stomped closer, nearly getting in the man's face.

"Alya, I wouldn't do anything like that," Luka breathed.

The investigative journalist crossed her arms in disbelief. "Oh? No? Then who is that?"

Luka sighed, shifting out of the way, and Mari's nervous smile was half hidden by her cascading hair. "H-Hey, Alya." The bluenette giggled a little, and his teeth clenched.

"M-Marinette! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you with…your hair down…and…"

The girl blushed. "In a darkened corner of a haunted house?" She finally looked in his direction, and their eyes locked, and he saw her immediate shock. Behind that, there was…shame? Fear? Guilt? He couldn't be completely sure.

"Y-Yeah," Alya laughed before glancing over her shoulder, stiffening. "We'll leave you t-to it!"

Adrien watched Luka wrap his arms around the bluenette, and she jumped a little, never breaking contact with _him_, just staring. Did she want something from him? Did she still….have feelings for him? If he crossed the small chamber and tore her from Luka's arms and kissed her, would she kiss him back? Just the thought of claiming her made him…

"Maybe they could join us too?" Nino's suggested softly, and the model clenched his fists.

"I don't think that's a good idea, babe," Alya growled.

"Keeping them separate is dumb," Nino muttered more to himself than anyone, and Adrien flinched as he stared at Mari.

She ripped her gaze from him, grabbing Luka's hand to pull him along the proper path of the haunted house. "S-See you later, Alya," she called weakly before disappearing.

"Well that was surprising," Alya laughed softly, and he made a noise that must have been displeasing because she shot him a glare. "You have something to add?"

"Yeah, I'm done for the night. You two enjoy," he snapped back just as brusquely, catching her off guard, and she frowned. Nino opened his mouth, presumably to defend the female, but Adrien waved his hand. "I'm going, no need to chastise me," he commented, leaving them before they could retort.

He followed the dimly illuminated corridor, glowering at the ground as if he could make it spontaneously combust with his growing fury. He'd been an idiot. He should have...what? Given up on Ladybug? Betrayed her for Mari?

He shook his head, lifting it and frowned. He saw Luka up ahead, but the bluenette wasn't with him. He looked around slowly, but he didn't see her at all, and the musician was continuing on without her. Where had she gone?

***POV Change***

Marinette leaned against the wall, clutching her chest as her heart threatened to explode from its confines. She took in a haggard breath, closing her eyes as she tried to get her mind and body in order. She'd told Luka she needed a few minutes alone, and he said he'd wait outside for her. That was fine.

The bluenette had managed to sneak into a tiny 'backstage' area that had a few props but it looked mostly abandoned. She'd had to wriggle behind a few tilted coffins to gain access, but at least she was alone with her tumultuous brain.

"Wh-Why," she whispered. Her eyes shifted to Tikki, but frowned when she felt the being tuck hurriedly down into the bottom of her purse. Someone pushed her firmly into the wall, and although the motion caught her off guard, it didn't feel…violent. Luka was the only person who knew she was here…really, so she tried to stave off the immediate panic that some random person might have found her. She'd fight if she had to…but…

"I j-just said I n-needed a minute, Luka," she swallowed, closing her eyes.

"I'm not Luka, Purrrincess," he growled softly into her ear, startling her for…a mountain of reasons she couldn't begin naming, but the thought of Chat behind her now…made her gush into her panties, and she squeezed her eyes tighter, hating herself for it. She hadn't been aroused thinking it was Luka, but now…

"Ch-Chat," she whimpered. "What are you doing here?" Mari tried to keep her voice even, but her knees were shaking, and the feline spun her so suddenly, that her eyes flew open, and she gasped.

"You're lucky it was _me_ and not some stranger. You didn't even try to fight," he hissed.

"I d-didn't feel threatened," she admitted quietly, blinking, looking down to avoid his intense burning stare. It was dark, but his glowing eyes pierced her, heating places that not even hands could reach. She pressed her thighs together more tightly, swallowing the sound that wanted to escape. "I'll g-go find Luka now," she breathed, but his hands grabbed her wrists, shoving them into the wall, and her head shot up to find his face inching closer.

"What are you doing to me?" He stared at her through heavy lids, and his words whispered against her mouth as he stopped moving.

"I d-don't know what you m-mean, Chat, but I h-have to go," she tried to sound reasonable.

"Do you _want_ to go?" he whispered, moving his lips, and suddenly, his mouth was warm against her ear, trailing down her neck, making her moan.

Her fingers curled to clench into fists as he kept her trapped, and she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Maybe I'm tired of holding back my desire for you," he growled against her shoulder, and just the words alone made her quiver with need as fire erupted behind her navel, pulling a line straight to her core as she felt her panties soak completely through. "I didn't like what you did to me, Princess," he said dangerously, as he inhaled loudly. "Watching you push _him_ down your beautiful body," he snarled, sliding to his knees.

"Ch-Chat I d-didn't mean to—ah!" The back of her head hit the wall as he pushed her shirt up enough to sink his teeth into her hip. His free hand _shoved_ her quaking knees apart, and only his firm grip kept her from falling. "W-We shouldn't," she squeaked, but her fingers betrayed her, sliding into his blonde locks.

"Tell me no, Mari," he growled, licking her inner thigh several times slowly, and he pulled her leg over his shoulder to help support her weight.

"Ch-Ch-Chat…I…we c-can't," she whimpered, but the word 'no' refused to make an appearance on her tongue.

"Tell me to stop," he said firmly, sliding his tongue closer to her core, and she gasped.

"I c-can't!" He hooked a claw in her underwear, peeling it aside, and she braced herself for the feeling. She didn't really know what to expect, but…his hot tongue trailing with languid ease over her entire slit up to her clit was… "CHAT!" Her back curved as her hips pushed against his face, making him moan.

"Mm, did _he_ tell you how delicious you taste?"

She shivered uncontrollably, and she tossed her head back and forth. "He d-didn't…get a taste," she admitted, looking away.

He shoved her leg off of his shoulder so suddenly she blinked in confusion. Instead, he stood and picked her up so she had to straddle his waist, _feeling_ his hard cock pushing into her core, which elicited a moan from her full lips, and he knelt down, shoving a bunch of props off the top of a coffin, pushing her down on top of it.

He hovered over her, and his mouth lathered her neck with fiery kisses, his claws pushing her shirt up gradually as he ground his hardness into her core, making her cry out with pleasure. He pried her legs from around his body so he could move lower, licking along her collarbone before he pulled her shirt completely off.

"Even better up close," he groaned, nibbling on the mound of her breast, and Mari whimpered, blushing, turning her face away. His claws teased a line up her thigh, the pads of his fingers brushing over her wet panties, and she felt him shudder with her as he layered a trail of hot desire down her breastbone with his mouth, stopping just above her navel. Right where the knot was coiling.

"Chat," she moaned softly, letting her eyes flutter closed as her head tipped backwards, body tight with anticipation to feel him between her thighs again.

"Princess," he mirrored with equal passion, sliding his tongue around her belly button and to the edge of her skirt, which he inched up slowly. His lips and tongue made a swath of heat along her left inner thigh, and he stopped at the edge of her panties, feeling the tip of his sinful appendage outline the material before receding to give her right thigh a similar treatment.

"Ch-Chat," she groaned, feeling the sweat collecting along her wound up body, and she panted, barely able to take the teasing.

He yanked her panties down roughly, and she gasped, lifting her head to stare down at him, kneeling on the floor at the foot of the coffin. "Scream for _me_, Mari," he growled possessively, wrapping his claws around her thighs and yanking her hot sex against his eager mouth.

His tongue pulled the first shriek as it flicked out against her sensitive clit, and he sucked it up into his hungry mouth, torturing the sensitive nub. Her nails found purchase in his scalp, and he hissed against her, making the bluenette squirm before he slid his tongue down to her entrance, circling it slowly before venturing back up to suck on her most intimate part, lapping at it with heavy strokes.

Chat moaned, and his pleasure just pushed her that much higher, making her back arch off the coffin, her lips parting to emit another scream of ecstasy as she saw the edge nearing. "G-God, please," she begged, sliding her legs desperately, instinctively, over his shoulders, rocking against his mouth. "Chat don't stop," she whined, pulling her hands from his head, rubbing up her body to grab her breasts, squeezing through the lace of her bra as she cried out again. She could feel it…

His claws grazed up her stomach, shoving her hands out of the way, and he slipped her bra up, gripping her bare flesh, flicking the pads of his thumbs over her hardened nipples, throwing her off the edge entirely. She _screamed_, her back and head leaving the makeshift bed completely as she squeezed his head with her powerful thighs, her nails digging into her forehead as she tried to muffle her cries of ecstasy.

When she flattened out again, spots danced in her vision, and she could barely catch her breath, staring down at the feline hero, licking his lips in a daze, sitting back on his butt, a little further from her body. He moaned softly in between the slow motions of his tongue, his lids heavy, and she blushed brightly, adding to her already flushed state.

She adjusted her bra, pulling her skirt down, and shifted, crawling across the coffin towards him. "Ch-Chat?"

He blinked several times, like he was clearing sleep from his eyes, and his ears twitched a little, tail swishing as he regarded her. "Y-You should probably get dressed," he growled, swallowing thickly.

She frowned, stilling at the foot of the prop, and sat back on her knees. "Y-You don't want more?"

Chat Noir tossed his gaze to the floor before he managed to stand with fluid grace. "It isn't that, believe me, but I'm sure Luka is already worrying after you," he hissed angrily. "You should probably get to him."

"O-Oh!"

He chuckled, a little smugly. "Did you forget?"

"Shut up," she muttered, looking around for her panties, and the guilt immediately slid into her stomach. She turned to ask him to help her look, but blinked, because Chat Noir was already gone.

***POV Change***

Chat managed to sneak out through a 'secret' exit. In reality, it was just a weak portion of the structure he took advantage of. He didn't want to go out by Luka ahead of Marinette. It might be too suspicious. "Claws in," he murmured just as he slipped through to the outside.

Plagg slid expertly into his pocket, finding a piece of cheese for his effort. "Kid, you got problems," he hissed through a mouthful of his dairy.

Adrien sat on the ground for a moment as people passed by without a second glance. "Y-Yeah," he whispered, groaning, covering his face. "What did I just do?!"

"I believe humans call it cunnilingus," Plagg offered. "By her reaction, I'd say you did it well too," he snickered, earning a pointed look from the blonde.

"First of all, _nobody_ really says cunnilingus," he whispered under his breath. "Secondly, I meant, what did I do?" he repeated urgently.

"Fucked up?"

"Plagg!"

"You asked," the Kwami countered, shrugging in his hiding spot.

He rubbed the back of his head and neck, scuffing his locks several times before covering his face. He hadn't, in any way, intended to find her to take advantage of her. He had been worried, and he couldn't find her. Chat had better senses, so he'd transformed in a darkened area, away from prying eyes, and he'd been able to smell her natural scent through all the foreign ones.

He'd pinned her to the wall in the vain hope she'd see that hiding in a darkened corner alone could be dangerous…but…when she'd thought it was Luka, everything was fine. He was angry with her still, for hurting him, for taunting him, but he was in control. He couldn't hurt Marinette, not ever…well, not on purpose anyway. He'd hurt her emotionally, unintentionally, as Adrien, but that aside…

However, the _moment_ he revealed his identity, her arousal kicked in, intoxicating him. She hadn't been aroused thinking it was Luka. She got…excited knowing Chat was pinning her, behind her, with her…

It had made it difficult to think clearly, but he had _tried_, hard, but she told him she'd felt safe and…the longer he stared the more aroused she became. Then, the beautiful woman uttered _his_ name. She was going back to the other man, full of heat, full of want, created by Chat, and he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to be the one to alleviate all that desire inside of her, damned the consequences.

She hadn't been able to tell him no because she wanted him, and how incredibly bad he wanted the bluenette wrapped around him. He wanted to be between her thighs, with his cock and his mouth, hands…he wanted to claim every inch of her body…so when…

When Marinette said Luka hadn't gone down on her yet, his mind went blank, and the animal just reacted. He _needed_ to stake his claim on her. He wanted first taste. He wanted to lick and savor her folds until she screamed her pleasure for him, knowing he was the first one to give her such ecstasy. It shouldn't be about his ego, but he wanted her to feel good because of him, not anybody else. He wanted…

"I want Mari," he whimpered helplessly.

Plagg snorted. "Course you do kid," he whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're pretty smart for a dense kitten," he chortled softly, and Adrien rolled his eyes getting to his feet.

"Sometimes you just don't make sense," he complained, sighing, and the Kwami remained silent as he walked around the haunted house building. He spied Luka, still alone, and moved to go around the man.

"Oh, hey Adrien. I didn't see you come out," he said, sounding confused.

"I-uh, saw you and Marinette talking and managed to go around. I think she said something about needing a second, but I was trying to mind my business," he lied easily. "I came out before you did."

The musician nodded slowly. "Yeah, she seemed upset, but I'm getting worried. That was what, at least twenty-five minutes ago?"

Adrien shrugged. "I wasn't timing it, honestly," he croaked, licking his lips where he could still detect Mari's sweet fluid. "I-uh, should go before she gets back," he breathed, and the musician sighed.

"Stay safe." Luka waved as the model turned, and he threw a similar gesture over his shoulder as he jogged away.

"Plagg, stop that," he sneered as the Kwami trembled uncontrollably in his pocket with his contained laughter. "This is not funny."

"N-No no, you're right. It's absolutely hysterical!" The obsidian cat shrieked his glee as they broke into a secluded area he growled, shaking his head.

"No more camembert," he threatened.

"Yeah, because that threat always lasts," he teased, chortling.

Adrien covered his face. What a mess.

"Ballsy move, kitten, by the way," his ancient commended proudly, flying up out of his pocket now that they were alone. "I didn't think you'd have the guts."

"You mean going down on Mari?" He frowned.

Plagg snorted. "No, I was guessing that would happen sooner or later based on your hormones. I'm talking about the item you swiped," he teased, making Adrien blush a bright scarlet as he slipped his fingers into his pocket, pulling out the sapphire satin panties, grinning.

**Author Notes:**

**Mayuralover, yeah, well now we have a wrench don't we? Lol, it was working…kind of okay and then Chat goes and…gives in -_-''**

**Italian Guest, well, she hasn't lost that virginity yet, hm, I wonder who will get to pop the cherry…Chat or Luka? Now that Chat is stepping up a wee bit, though he's complicating things MORE now…they really do need a good talk though -_- dumbasses**

**NotOften, Well then, I appreciate the wholehearted compliment, truly! I'm very glad you don't think you could stop reading, that's generally the hope of most authors. If you ever feel like you don't know what to say, of course you don't have to review, but do know I'm also happy with a 'that was great!' lol, if it helps? There's still no pressure for you to review, but if it helps, is all. I suck at giving reviews because they're either too short or VERY long, lmao. Good to know about the scooter, thank you for that, and yes, Adrien deserves it a bit though, dumbass -_- but now he went and mucked it up!**

**Trying414, I'm sorry deep breaths my friend!**

**Alitablake, yup, they're all idiots *sighs* dumb teens. However, NOW we've got a bigger problem *shakes head* great! Chat at least did something :P however….however…bigger…problems. Lmao.**


	7. Phantom

**Chapter Seven: Phantom**

Luka pinned her to the side of the building, and his mouth explored hers, his tongue delving into her hot confines as his hands pushed against her shoulders.

"L-Luka," she moaned softly, feeling him press against her core, and she shivered, but as his mouth moved to expand kisses over her neck, Mari _swore_ she saw two green points glinting on the parallel building, which made her body tighten. "L-L-Luka," she said more urgently, pressing her palms against his chest, squeezing her eyes shut as he stopped his ministrations.

"What's wrong? You've been off since the haunted house," he said softly. "Did I do something wrong?"

The bluenette bit her lip, breaking the healing wound open again, and winced. "No, it isn't you," she whispered, dropping her eyes to the ground. "It's me. You've been really kind, and I'm messed up, seeing…" She shook her head a little, hugging herself.

"Adrien?"

Marinette's gaze shot up, eyes widening. "H-How did you know?"

He offered a tight smile. "Not hard to tell you have feelings for him," he muttered. "You got upset as soon as the other three showed up, and I thought it was embarrassment at first, but then I ran into Adrien before you came out and he got nervous when I mentioned you and said he should leave before you got back. Is he the one who rejected you?"

She covered her face with her palms, not wanting to let the sob loose, but it escaped anyway. "Sorry," she breathed shakily, sniffling.

"There isn't anything to be sorry for. I knew you had feelings for someone else, Marinette. Those don't go away overnight," he murmured reassuringly, pulling her gently into him, hugging her form against his body. "If you need more time to yourself, take it. I'll understand. If you want to wait for Adrien for eternity, I'll understand. Emotions are crazy, but I'm never going to force you to do something you don't want to do. If you don't want to be with me right now, don't make yourself."

"G-God," she cried harder as her heart contracted. "Why do I feel like I'm being pulled in more than one direction? What is wrong with me? I love him, but I like you a lot too…"

The musician chuckled this time, the vibration in his chest travelling through her body, making the bluenette shiver a little in his grasp. "Emotions are crazy," he repeated.

"Is that why some people keep their options open?" Her voice was weak when she asked, cringing under the secret weight of it. Not that Luka would understand because only she and Chat knew her sin, but still…

She half expected him to be upset, but his reply came easily. "I suppose it is," he grunted softly. The older man was quiet for several beats before he relinquished his grasp a little, and she dropped her hands to stare up at him with the tears drying on her cheeks. "Is that what you want to do?"

She felt the flush immediately dominate her cheeks, and the guilt scraped inside of her hollow chest as she dropped her eyes. "I d-don't know," she admitted. "I like you a lot…but I'm afraid if I move on," she whimpered, shrugging.

"I like you too," Luka said softly. "I know we're not committed," he offered carefully. "Yet, I can't say I'd be excited seeing you knowing you'd want to see other people."

She didn't blame him for feeling the way he did, but she didn't know why she felt the way she did either. She cared about him _and_ Adrien. Then…Chat just messed with her head and body in ways she couldn't begin describing in any coherent form. She shouldn't care so deeply for a man she knew virtually nothing about. Except that he was…loyal, kind, brave, strong, and patient…most of the time. Plus, he made her laugh, a lot, even as Ladybug, but she'd never admit it. His ego didn't need the extra stroking.

"You wouldn't want to continue having fun if I wanted to keep my options open?"

He blew out a loud sigh. "What would happen if I fell in love with you? Would you stop seeing other people? There are dangers to just wanting to have fun, Mari. I could end up hurt, or you could, or we both could. I assume if you kept your options available, than I should too, and what if you fell for me and I wanted someone else?"

All perfectly valid points, and she covered her face again, crying softly. She'd made a mess of herself. "Y-You're right, s-sorry," she rasped, pulling away from him so quickly she heard him gasp in surprise, but she shoved through the bakery door before he could offer a reply or protest.

"Mari, honey—"

The bluenette ignored her mother's comforting voice, running up the stairs until she reached her trapdoor, diving into her room as her chest flooded with regret and agony. She clawed at her throat as it clutched, the pain swelling it closed as she struggled to breathe.

"Calm down, Marinette," Tikki pleaded, surging upwards from her purse. "Deep breath!"

She tossed her head back and forth rapidly, but still, her lungs refused to expand, warmth exploding up her diaphragm before she scrambled to her tiny bathroom, relieving her stomach into the toilet before the first haggard breath ushered into her seething chest.

"T-Tikki," she groaned. "C-Chat can only know my location if he's looking right at the GPS on his baton, right?" She rinsed her mouth out quickly with mouthwash.

The crimson being nodded slowly. "Yes. He'd have to have it pulled up, and looking at it to spot your yo-yo GPS, why?"

"Sp-spots on," she murmured dejectedly, blatantly ignoring her Kwami's question.

The flash of pink faded, and she flicked her weapon open, checking Chat's position. He wasn't nearby, but he _was_ transformed. It looked like he was moving quickly, and quite possibly, on patrol. She needed to escape. Everyone…everything…herself.

She rubbed her weary eyes, climbing the steps to her loft, pushing the skylight open. She wrapped her string expertly around a nearby object, stepping off the ledge, swinging through the air in a wide arc.

Almost immediately, her heartache dulled, and as the wind caressed her face with forceful reverence, she grinned, retracting her weapon, letting herself tumble lazily backwards in a few wide somersaults before she zipped her line out again, pulling herself taut.

She pushed so close to the ground, her right heel skimmed the cement as she gathered speed, and Ladybug giggled as she slung her body into the air once more, closing her eyes as she reached her peak, releasing the yo-yo's entanglement.

The downward acceleration made her stomach lift up into her chest, and she released a whooping cry of excitement before the tears starting falling from her squeezed orbs, and she didn't even look as she toppled.

She whipped her string out expertly, opening her crystalline filled orbs in time to see she narrowly missed the ground this time, having to tuck her legs up close to her chest, and she released an exhilarated laugh before gaining enough altitude to release her grasp, running across the pavement towards the Eiffel Tower.

She grappled her yo-yo to the very top, climbing all the way up with ease and stared out over the city, taking a deep inhale of the busy spring evening. She stood on the topmost circular railing, well above the viewing cage, high on the tip of the tower, looking down the entire length.

Why did life have to be so complicated? She just wanted to let it go for…a minute…because she felt so good when she was…flying…

Ladybug turned around carefully, spreading her arms wide, and pushed off, hard, yo-yo firmly in her right hand, closing her eyes as the agony dissipated again, her stomach knotting in the free fall. No excruciation. No tears…just the wind whipping around her body as she plummeted towards the ground.

A laugh escaped her full lips, scared, happy, unabated, but Chat's emerald orbs flashed in her mind, squeezing her chest, and she gasped, faltering. Ladybug's bluebell eyes snapped open, and she moved to flick her yo-yo outwards for safety, but…

_Dance with me in the beams of the moon, my knight_. A woman echoed through her mind, and her fingers slipped the moment her weapon went taut, wrenching from her grasp….relieving her of her safety net.

***POV Change***

Chat raced desperately over Paris, willing his mind to stay blank. He _needed_ to keep his brain off of Marinette. He _needed_ to be free of her intoxicating aroma and the sinful want she kept erupting in his loins. He was finding it increasingly difficult to deny the bluenette, no matter how much he tried to think of Ladybug.

_My Princess, I will always lay down my life for you_.

His baton slipped as he vaulted, and Chat's boot barely scuffed the ledge as he gained his footing, pulling himself more securely onto the roof he'd been endeavoring to gain access to when the ghost interrupted his…mindlessness.

"That's it," he snarled, twitching. His tail vibrated, swishing violently from side to side as he pivoted back towards the mansion. He covered the ground as quickly as his empowered legs could carry him, slipping stealthily into his bedroom window. "Claws in," he growled, watching the Kwami swirl into existence again.

"Camembert," he groaned weakly.

"No," the model snapped brusquely. "What the _hell_ is going on inside my head?" The ancient was fine, he hadn't even used Cataclysm.

"I don't know what's inside your head," the cat hissed in response, zooming towards the ceiling, _well_ beyond his reach, and Adrien let a feral growl trickle from his lips.

"Plagg," he warned. "I'm not kidding, start talking."

"I've got amnesia from cheese deprivation!"

The blonde scuffed his locks, scratching his gash, reopening the wound behind his ear, and he howled in anger more than pain. "Fine, in the box then!" He gripped his Miraculous, and the Kwami surged into his face.

"Y-you _wouldn't_…" The ancient's eyes burned with emerald fire as they widened before narrowing to dangerous slits.

"Try-me," Adrien bit out dangerously.

"You love me too much!"

The ring slipped down to the middle of his finger, making Plagg grimace. "It's interfering with my ability to think, react, and do things as Chat. Then, I have Mari interfering with me on _both_ sides of my mask, so, yeah, old man, test me," he dared in a tone so low it was barely audible to the normal ear.

"Fine," Plagg snarled, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his oversized head away. The only thing that gave away the level of his irritation for having to admit defeat was the constant flailing of his tail, and the fact his ears were lying flat against his skull. "You're hearing another version of yourself, of _us_."

"Another _version?_"

"Possibly a reincarnation," he admitted.

"I don't believe in reincarnation," Adrien snapped.

"Doesn't matter what _you_ believe!" The Kwami swelled in metaphysical size now, dominating the large room with his power. "What you are channeling _now,_ should be almost impossible! Sure, I have memories, but I don't actively think on them! You're…recounting things you shouldn't have access to! You're yanking them up from _my_ subconscious when we're merged!"

The blonde recoiled, touching the steady stream of blood behind his ear, turning away, cringing. "O-Okay, if it's a previous...version of me…then why? Why now?"

He heard the ancient sigh, and the shaky breath seemed unsure. "You and Ladybug are not interacting as you're meant to."

Adrien whirled, frowning. "We fight when we're needed," he declared.

"Y-yes, that's true, but Ladybug and Chat are always meant to be bound, whether by hatred or love. More often than not, love wins, and they end up together. Four years, and you two are still dancing around each other, it's causing an imbalance we…haven't quite experienced yet."

His brows pulled together, and he used his free hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Why this particular set of memories? Why is it the same set of voices every time?"

Plagg sounded genuinely confused. "I'm really not sure, again, kid, we're in uncharted territories. You and Ladybug have been exceptionally adept at avoiding each other," he pointed out. "Whether it's a reincarnation, or just a memory of a previous Chat, it's still part of us, and…I'd take it as a warning that trouble is on the horizon."

"How do I make it stop," he growled, pinching his nose harder, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Rut Ladybug?"

The model made a disgusted sound, cutting his eyes to the Kwami. "Right, because one, she's going to suddenly change her mind after all these years about her feelings for me. Two, I don't have my Mari dilemma, and three, that's not completely rude, Plagg."

The being opened his mouth, coughed several times, and vibrant jade bubbles erupted from his lips, making him cringe and narrow his eyes. "I hate this crap."

"Something you need to say?" The blonde quirked a brow, retrieving his medical kit from his desk to bandage his seeping wound. It wasn't showing any signs of stemming.

"Haha," Plagg replied sarcastically. "Just trying to give you the name of the love of your life, but it never works," he sighed, putting tiny arms behind his head, releasing a frustrated keening noise. "I hate the magic sometimes."

"Do I know her?" Adrien tried quietly, pulling out some clean gauze. "Is that a way to get around it?"

The being startled midair, rubbing his jaw. "Maybe…and y-yes, you do."

That made the man stop, tilting his head towards the cat. "Well?"

Bubbles leaked freely from his Kwami, but he gestured a yes with his head, and Adrien frowned. "Something has been nag-g-g-ging at your mind," he coughed violently, more fluffy orbs bursting free, and his emerald eyes went wide before he plopped backwards, groaning.

The blonde rushed to the Kwami's side as he panted, automatically offering him a slice of camembert, but the being was out cold, his deep snores reassurance that he wasn't dead.

"Something nagging my mind? Aside from the phantom voices?" Had something else been bothering him lately? Something about a girl he knew? He tried to gather some semblance of recognition to go with the mysterious words, but each time he swiped for the connection, his brain felt foggy, and he sighed, trudging back to the gauze he'd laid out over his desk. He supposed waiting one more day to find the answers wouldn't kill anyone.

**Author Notes:**

**Hm…feel like..I'm forgetting to do something important in this chapter…*taps mouth gently, shaking head, then shrugs* Oh, well. Guess it wasn't THAT important…**

**Italian guest, I'm VERY glad you enjoyed the panties, as I thought it was a lovely gem, despite being the second story where Adrien has stolen a pair from her ;) however, this was unbeknownst to the woman this time. You might have mentioned it already, but I appreciate hearing it again! I love his…cat abilities too ;) I want my own Chat. Of course Plagg wins ALL the awards…**

**Mayuralover, It sure is, but…teens…hormones…dumbasses. *shakes head* morons…Ahhh…teen years…**

**Guest, nope, he's a nice guy, but…teens make mistakes, and it's a story *shrugs* sorry? *cringes* apologies…**

**Maria Espinoza, thank…you? Welcome to the fic, hope you stick around!**

**Faefolk11, MARICHAT is where it's at! You know it!**

**Trying414, I want a harem…lol, no no…I mean…Luka and Chat would be great…but mostly just Chat ^_^'' Glad you enjoyed, and yeah, Mari enjoyed a bit of…double dipping!**

**Lala1224, My heart is mostly Marichat (adrienette in the end, obviously) but yeah, Luka is a great character, so thank you for the comments! Also, welcome to the fic, I hope you continue to read my writing and enjoy yourself! Yes, damn them for not coming to their realizations sooner because Luka is a great guy, but without conflict, how do we get a good story…but yeah…he doesn't deserve it -_-**

**NotOften, Lol, well…the thing of that IS…I am…kind of a reader with my own work. I have…the general idea of what I want…and some scenes I KNOW I want…but some chapters…I really don't know how they're going to work out until they're done. I let my brain do its thing as I go, lol. Sometimes, as with Thread of Fates…when Chat confessed his love…I went…HOLY SHIT WTF are you doing!? Because…I totally didn't…plan on that for the chapter ^_^'' so…I'm kind of reading with you guys too! I'm glad you like it though, we get to explore together! I may be the author but my thing I say is…my characters rule the world, they have a mind of their own…(aka…my fingers just…type what they want and I ALWAYS roll with it, good, bad, and make it work). Yes, I love love love his animal instinct. I want some of that…*blushes* Yeah, Luka is getting the shit end, but I'm sure…*fingers crossed* things will be okay for him *hopes* Yeah, she's having…some hormonal urges, but she…she's a growing woman :P lol!**

**I Made a Review, thank you for making a review, lol! Your…review…made me burst out laughing so loudly my husband offered me the strangest look when I read it! Yeah…yup…didn't work out at ALL did it? Dumbass cat, thinking it would help to see a woman he wanted with another guy *rolls eyes* Adrien? Hm…well…*looks at notes that are just doodles of Chat doing amazing poses before hiding them* it's in the works…? *smiles sheepishly* HOPE YOU ENJOY!**


	8. Split my Mind

**Chapter Eight: Split my Mind **

_Marinette! _Tikki's voice held a note of panic the bluenette wasn't quite accustomed to, and it resonated through her mind until it dominated _every_ corner of her brain, filling the pores of her skull. Warmth erupted through her body, and her thoughts swallowed her backwards, encompassing the spotted heroine. Ladybug didn't lose consciousness, but she was watching herself fall, unable to control her own muscles.

_I will always love you, my knight._

An explosion of blinding rose colored light filled her vision, and she couldn't even close her eyes against it before she realized the Eiffel Tower was disappearing through a hole. A portal. The heat in her veins faded, and Ladybug gasped, flailed, her mobility restored, but her shoulder blades hit something solid, flipping her over, and she toppled through several thick branches before colliding with a carpet of moss and flowers, groaning.

The agony wasn't anywhere near unbearable, but as she moved her abused limbs…they _hurt_. "What just happened?" Ladybug winced as she endeavored to get her feet under her, hissing as her left knee refused to support her weight. Her body crushed against a nearby tree, panting desperately as she blinked back tears, but they wouldn't stop.

Her brows pulled together, and she wiped at her face, pulling her gloved fingers away with a sticky coat of crimson. Oh. Not tears. She was bleeding. The bluenette touched her right eyebrow and felt the deep gash running above it over to her temple. It stung _now_ that she was aware of it, the adrenaline of her fall and near death wearing off to leave her feeling every injury tenfold.

Her mouth throbbed with viscous prevail, and the stirrings of a headache galloped through her skull. "Tikki?" Her bluebell orbs darted around, soaking in the foreign environment, spotting the vibrant flowers blossoming along a large bush. "Peonies?" Her earrings started beeping, and her orbs flew wide. "T-Tikki?" She hadn't even used Lucky Charm! What was happening?

_M-Move!_

The bluenette shoved from the trunk as hard as she could, diving in the opposite direction under Tikki's urgent command, rolling over the soft ground. Her form screamed its protest the entire way, but she came up, clutching for her yo-yo…gasping. It was still on the…tower, but even more surprising….was the woman who looked like…

"L-Ladybug?" Her suit appeared to be made of cloth, and was far more loose fitting than her own, but she couldn't mistake the outfit. A red mask pulled taut over the girl's eyes, tied behind her head with two long tendrils leading down to her shoulders. Her aqua tresses were pulled high into a bun, and a headpiece with intricate gold and red jewels sat in the center of her hairstyle.

The other girl's bright blue eyes narrowed dangerously, and her yo-yo swung out, her voice calling out in a language that Marinette didn't immediately recognize as her instincts kicked her into motion. The bluenette cart wheeled to avoid being snared, but it only got her so far as her earrings beeped more frantically.

"Tikki, what's going on," she shrieked, launching herself at a tree limb, climbing up and clinging to it, and the alternate bug faltered, pausing her assault. The attacker offered a quizzical glance, but Mari's ancient finally answered, reverberating along her mind.

_I d-don't know…trying to…r-reverse…_

Warmth dominated her veins again, and she lost control of her body once more as her mind slid to the backseat. Her form fell backwards off the branch she had been perched on, and the tree disappeared through a portal, her back hitting solid cement a second later. Just before it closed, the faux Ladybug's head appeared…and beside her…a man, with a black cat mask covering half his face. Then, all she saw was the Eiffel Tower with the biggest moon she'd ever seen, and her world went black.

***POV Change***

Adrien wanted to bang his head repeatedly on his desk. That was a torture better suffered than continuously wondering where the bluenette was. Class was almost over and she wasn't there. Was she intent on skipping school entirely just to avoid him?

As a civilian, he'd done quite a number on her heart. As Chat…he'd done quite a number on her mind. However, part of him, the deepest, darkest part of his animal, of his male…couldn't regret taking her body the way he had. She had…tasted amazing. The sounds, the smells, the way she screamed for him drove his senses into an overwhelming euphoric pleasure. Mari had _begged _Chat not to stop, thrusting herself against his face, and he wanted to drink up _every_ drop until there wasn't one left for another person.

He shivered. The blonde swallowed around the heat pooling into his groin, and he shifted a fraction to adjust himself as the arousal swiftly grew, becoming uncomfortable. She'd wanted to keep going, which was the most…amazing part of it all. He would have torn his suit to shreds and _fucked_ her over and over and over right there if he could, but the sudden guilt of Ladybug overpowered his lust, and he had also remembered she wasn't there alone.

Fuckin' Luka.

Alya let out a gasp, and most of the students shifted in her direction, pulling his attention as well. The blush creeping up into her caramel cheeks stood out vibrantly, and she cleared her throat. "I j-just, uh—" The investigative journalist got up from her seat, hopping down the steps towards Ms. Bustier, showing her something on her phone, and the older woman's brows furrowed deeply, her mouth falling open before she had a chance to compose herself.

Something about the way her orbs wavered made the lust and passion stave off, leaving a pit of concern swelling up in his chest, and he blinked around the sudden difficulty to breathe. What was going on?

"O-Okay, thank you, Alya. I'm sure the official word will come through Mr. Damocles," she croaked, nodding.

It _had_ to be about, Mari. He could feel it with every fiber of his soul. "What's going on?" Adrien stood from his chair as the fiery Ladyblogger tried to move by, but he blocked her passage, making her cross her arms in a defiant stance.

The woman glowered through golden orbs, poised over her dark spectacles. "You're in my way," she growled.

"And you're avoiding my question," he spat back just as easily. "It's Mari, isn't it? She isn't here, and you look worried," he accused. The blonde watched the emotions flitting behind her beautiful eyes, and could see the visible pulse at the side of her neck, and that was all it took to confirm his calculated suspicion. Something was wrong with his bluenette. The…bluenette.

"M-Mind your business," she whispered hoarsely, moving around him, and this time, he let her, shaking his head, the golden locks on his head splayed across his vision.

"What's wrong with, Marinette?" he asked the teacher loudly as he slammed his fist against his desk. His boisterous voice and the crash of his hand pulled the curiosity from several other students who echoed his sentiment.

Rose squeaked, whimpering. "Is she going to be okay?"

Alix sighed. "Don't cry Rose, it's okay," she offered almost brusquely, but that was just Alix.

A chorus of concern emanated through the room succeeding his question, and Ms. Bustier cringed, throwing her hands up to silence them, wincing. "It's…not an official message," she whispered softly. "I don't want to deliver news that may turn out to be false."

"Who was the message from?" The model didn't care how invasive his inquiry seemed. The pain was coiling in his chest, refusing to relinquish its infallible grasp on his erratically beating heart. Something was wrong, and the longer he waited, the more difficult breathing became…the harder it was not to stave off the stinging behind his vibrant emerald orbs.

The experienced woman faltered, and he _knew_ it was a reliable source. She was just stalling. He grabbed his books, throwing them into his bag. "Class isn't d-dismissed," she warned, and he shrugged almost flippantly.

"Write me up, send me to the principal's office next time I'm here, but I'm going to check for myself. Mari means a lot to everyone, and if it's so bad that Alya couldn't control herself, and _you_ couldn't keep your face professional, I'm betting it's pretty bad," he bit out angrily, the animal side of him rising up to take charge, trickling the faintest growl into his words, and several students gasped, giving him enough pause to realize how disobedient he sounded.

"A-Adrien?"

Nino's worried tone forced him to usher in a deep breath before he replied. "Look, I made her feel bad," he said in a whisper to his best friend, "if she's hurt and that's the last thing I did, I'll regret it forever," he stated honestly. "Plus, I care about her a lot, she's one of my closest friends," he admitted. "She does mean a lot to me…even if it's not the way she wanted." The words made his mouth taste bitter, and he faltered, slipping to a knee, groaning as a lazy agony spiraled through his chest down his torso to possess his stomach. It made him nauseous, threatening to consume him.

_Forever mine._ _You will be my Princess, and I will be your knight. I love you._

"Sh-Shit," he gasped as the phantom voice dissipated, and he desperately gulped for air as several pairs of hands grabbed him, trying to help. Well, most of them were trying to help. At least one or two were just…groping, and he shook them off his body, getting up as the excruciation subsided, allowing him to breathe and think again. "I h-have to go," he snapped, slinging his bag over his shoulder, running before the teacher could protest.

***POV Change***

Mari sat on her chaise, staring at the stairs to her loft with a glower. "I hate you," she murmured. Sure, she could make it up there, but it was going to be a pain in the ass, and she'd rather not make the trip several times if she could avoid it.

"W-We're lucky you didn't get more hurt," Tikki offered softly, making the bluenette flinch.

"Yeah," she admitted, covering her face. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I do, but I don't. I just wanted to forget!"

"Jumping off the tower was not a smart move," the ancient chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm still not sure what happened," Mari whispered hoarsely, frowning. Each time she tried to conjure the memory after the jump, the images became jumbled, and the next thing that was clear was waking up in the hospital. The weird part was even Tikki couldn't remember.

"Y-Yeah," the crimson Kwami murmured, rubbing her own cheeks lightly. "It worries me that there's a blank slate where a memory should be," she whimpered. "What happened?"

Marinette shrugged, closing her eyes, but a thump pulled them open just as quick, and her heart leapt up into her throat as she jerked into an alert overdrive. Oh, God! Not now! "Chat! I c-can't have comp—" Too late. The feline hero let himself in, and one look at her, had the goofy grin falling from his face.

"P-Princess?" His agile body leapt over the railing to land with little sound on the floor in a crouch, and she tried to turn away, but he was by her side just as fast, trying to pull her towards him.

"I-I'm fine," she whispered desperately, pushing his claws off her face and shoulder, feeling the first sting of tears to fill her eyes. She wasn't fine, of course. She _hurt_ badly, but seeing Chat…almost hurt more. She wanted him. She…had cheated on Luka with him. Or had she? It was still a little unclear in her heart because they weren't really dating, were they?

"You're _not_ fine," he hissed, low, feline, and he moved to kneel in front of her, peering up at her downturned face. "You're…bashed up. D-Did somebody do this to you?" The threat leaking along each syllable made her blue eyes widen, and she swallowed.

"N-No," she croaked. "I j-just had an accident," she said truthfully. "I'll live."

His right hand touched the brace on her left knee, caressing the material softly, and Mari shivered, despite the fact she was unable to really feel his touch through it. "What's this for?" His voice was soft, concerned, and she chewed on her swollen lip for a beat before wincing and releasing it.

"Patellar subluxation," she breathed. "Whatever that is."

Chat nodded his head a little. "It's a partial dislocation of the kneecap," he said matter-of-factly. His claws touched her right arm, which was blossoming in beautiful multi-colored bruises before caressing her cheek. "What happened?

"Accident," she repeated, eyes watering.

"Nobody did this to you?" His vibrant orbs fixed on hers, searching, and she nodded slowly.

"I'm sure, Chat. I promise. Nobody else was involved. It w-was all me."

He blew out a loud breath, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he offered softly.

"N-Not your fault," she half-lied, and he smacked his lips together a few times before tilting his head at her.

"Mari?"

"Wh-what?"

"Tell me it's not my fault again…" This time, his voice was slow, calculated, and there were threads of pain wrapping along each word. Could he tell she was lying? Well, half lying. It wasn't really his fault, but his…affections had confused her more than she had really needed the night before. She _wanted_ him, so incredibly bad. She craved his touch more than she could explain, and it was killing her inside.

"Wh-Why," she sniffled, covering her face with her palms.

"I just...can you please say it again?"

She swallowed thickly, shaking her head. "Wh-Why are you here? D-didn't you get enough out of tormenting me last night! You …what…get some sick pleasure out of luring me out, throwing me back, and then drawing me _all _the way in after you've made me feel like you don't want me?"

Marinette _felt_ him recoiling, drawing further away from her, and a snarl released into the air. "Wh-what?"

The first thing that popped into her mind was the initial one to fall from her swollen lips. "Right, because last night w-wasn't pity," she laughed, shaking her head, her heart contracting in pain as she realized it was…actually how she felt in the end. "Like you weren't trying to give me a pity romp?" She laughed softly, the tears falling down her cheeks. Of course, that's what it had been. Or, maybe he'd been frustrated and it had been right place, right time? Whatever the reason, he'd made his position clear several nights prior. Last night changed _nothing_. Especially, since he'd lied… "You can go Ch-Chat."

"Princess…"

"I'm not your _fucking_,PRINCESS_,_" she screamed angrily, getting up, unsteadily, wavering, but she glared at the hero, who drew himself up to his full height, towering over her. "I'm _nothing_," she spat. "I'm over you. I'm over Adrien, and I'm over everything," she whispered, sobbing, slipping.

Chat caught her before her knees could touch the floor, and he gave her the strangest look. His face rippled, giving way to emotions she couldn't even catch, and his vibrant eyes widened in surprise. "D-Don't s-say that," he whimpered. "I care about you."

"Y-Yeah," she laughed bitterly. "Right behind Ladybug," she shoved against him, and he seemed startled, because the bluenette fell against her chaise with the sudden push. She yelped in pain, and he rushed forward to help her, but she raised a palm to stop him. "Get _out_," she snapped. "I don't want you to come here anymore, Chat. I mean it. _Never_ darken my skylight again, or I'll swipe your Miraculous myself," she hissed angrily.

The feline opened his mouth, closing it. He stepped forward, and she recoiled, making him pause before his head dropped, ears slumping towards the sides as he nodded. "As my…Princess wishes," he croaked, making a stealthy retreat up the loft, disappearing.

When the silence became deafening, Marinette released a heart wrenching sob, shaking her head. "Wh-what did I just do?"

"Reacted before thinking," Tikki whispered, hurt. Her blue eyes went wide, donning a distant look for several seconds before she shook her oversized head. "What?"

_A knight to call my own. My shield. My love….my life._

Marinette's lips parted, releasing the agony bubbling up with the ghost whispering in her mind, and her body slumped to the floor, convulsing.

**Author Notes:**

**Guest, It's fine, even if you do hate it, but yeah, I can understand the frustration! Dumb characters…do what I want you to!**

**Trying414, nah…she'll be fine :P :P :P**

**Mayuralover, yes…cliffhangers are my specialty ;) and yes, Plagg tells him a bit…and I hope you continue to enjoy ^_^…hopefully it gets MORE interesting, and you're very welcome! (of course an imbalance is NEVER good)**

**Faefolk11, Lol, yeah, famous last words, right? :P :P hope you're enjoying! Yes, partially, but even that cost him some….consciousness lmao!**

**NotOften, Yes, Luka made plenty of good points I thought should be expressed. I've never been ployamorous, but I feel like those would be problems! You're welcome for the update!**

**SiriusBlack1, well, it's nice to see you here, and I'm glad that you're loving it! *listens to choir* nope, not a full choir yet! LMAO! I'm glad you love it, and hopefully you continue to do so after THIS crazy chapter ;)**


	9. Out of Sync

**Chapter Nine: Out of Sync**

Chat smashed through the window of the building, crumpling through the weakened structure of the floor, toppling down several layers until his back collided with what appeared to be a solid wooden desk. The air pushed with violent protest from his lungs, paralyzing him with the sudden jerk of his body stopping, and his vibrant eyes widened as he endeavored to usher in more oxygen. His diaphragm adamantly refused.

"Chat Noir!" Rena's panicked voice rung unnaturally in his prosthetics, making them flinch as he rolled off the sturdy piece of furniture to all fours, hacking as the first tendrils of air reached his abused form. Crimson splattered the floor beneath him in stark contrast amidst the rubble.

"I'm fine," he growled, his resonating voice far more gravelly than normal. As a pre-teen, Chat's tone had been impish and playful, but going through puberty had deepened his chords a considerable notch. However, this pitch was rasp and irritated from anxiety and raw exertion. Although the eighteen year old still held a playful demeanor, usually, he felt the mischievous edge waning over the last few days as Ladybug's absence resumed, and Mari…continued to ignore him.

"Dude, you took a fall," the turtle commented down the several floors, making the feline roll his eyes.

"I _hadn't_ noticed," he spat back brusquely. "Thanks for pointing it out!" He pulled his weapon from the sheath, vaulting himself back through the holes his crashing body had created, promptly joining the other heroes on the rooftop again.

"This Akuma victim is pretty strong," Rena said softly, her teeth worrying along her lower lip. "What do you think happened to Ladybug for her to be gone for so long?"

"I was assured she'd be back soon," Chat replied shortly, splitting his weapon into two. Fu gave his word that Ladybug was only temporarily out of play. The first two days gave the bad luck Miraculous wielder several doubts, but the Guardian quelled his fears repeatedly, offering firmly that his Lady was simply sick. Humans got sick. Even heroes became too sick to fight sometimes. She was bedridden. She was ordered to rest, or she would risk causing further damage and delaying her return. Chat stopped arguing.

Each Akuma that cropped up needed to be captured in a jar once vacated. The jar was delivered to the Guardian, and his Lady could purify it with ease. In the end, who was he to question the arrangement? He was just a dumb stray that messed everything up anyway.

He'd messed up being loyal to the spotted heroine of Paris. The most beautiful being to exist. However, he'd betrayed her for an equally beautiful woman, with fierce passion and cunning. A woman who didn't want anything to do with him. He'd managed to mess up his relationship with _both_ women in his life without meaning to. Well, Ladybug probably didn't have any qualms with him, but Chat doubted he'd be the same around her, now.

Ladybug didn't want him. He'd somehow given Mari the impression he didn't want her and he was just messing around with her feelings…which, he supposed, was fair turnabout, and Adrien was left in the wind of the catastrophic consequences of his dumb actions for not realizing sooner that the bluenette could…mean more to him than he realized. What had he done?

_Princess, you can't go! _The phantom voice made him visibly flinch.

"Chat!"

The warning came too late. Well, it wouldn't have been too late if his mind was focused on the battle instead of on the pain welling up inside of his chest and mind. The blast smashed into his chest, throwing him off the roof…again. He didn't even bother trying to stifle his fall this time. There really wasn't any point. He'd take his lumps.

***POV Change***

She'd been out of commission for almost ten days, and true to her request, Chat didn't come knocking on her skylight. The voices in her head only grew louder, and the fits her body was enduring seemed to be growing stronger. She might have been able to endure those two things, if the footage she was watching didn't wreck her heart into unrecognizable pieces.

Chat Noir took _another_ brutal hit, seemingly distracted by his own thoughts. His normally vibrant green eyes seemed distant, and despite Rena and Carapace speaking directly to him, the feline didn't respond. When he was able to rejoin them once more (after a savage fall), his tail trailed lifelessly against the ground, and his shoulders slumped a little, his confident stance long gone. _Another _blow, and he flew backwards, making Mari cry out softly in emotional agony.

"L-Look at him, Tikki," she murmured. "Is it because Ladybug is gone?"

The crimson being flinched, offering a small shake of her oversized head. "I can't tell you for sure, Marinette. Maybe? Or, maybe he misses _you_?"

"That can't be it," she said firmly, standing a little shakily. "He must dearly miss his Lady," she whispered hoarsely, pain erupting along her left leg from the lack of use and her injury still healing. More agony swelled inside of her chest at the thought of her Chat taking on the Akumas without his partner by his side, and she swallowed thickly, releasing a loud sob. "Oh, Ch-Chat!"

Part of her wished she hadn't said the awful things she had. She regretted some of the words that had tumbled freely beyond her lips into existence, despite feeling each one to be true at the time. Telling the hero he was doing nothing more than _using_ her for his own pleasure, basically, had been low, and uncalled for, but she was _hurt_ and guilty…and didn't know what to do. Part of her still felt confused about the entire situation.

Mari loved Adrien. However, part of her cared _deeply_ for Chat, and _craved_ the desire he incited in her body. The heat and pleasure he elicited on her skin. The ecstasy he'd brought her to that…night. More than that, she _craved_ his company. She _missed_ him. The way he'd smile at her with the goofy grin and sly eyes. Whether they were filled with heat, mischief, or friendly shenanigans…she missed being under his watchful gaze.

"Ch-Chat," she breathed, heart coming to a complete halt as she swallowed. "Why do I l-love him so much, Tikki?"

"It's bound to happen after so long," the Kwami responded firmly. "You've trusted him with your _life_, Marinette. He has guarded you. He has _saved_ you. He has loved you. Ladybug _is_ you, whether you want to believe it or not. Chat Noir will do anything for _you_. That is love, anyway you look at it. Why wouldn't you fall in love with a man like him? Loyal, kind, brave…willing to give up everything…for you…"

The bluenette felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as her ancient described, to the very core, exactly how she felt about her partner…her Chat, the man she'd fought side by side with for…_years, _without ever realizing how she truly felt.

"How could I have not seen it?"

"Love can sneak up on you," she replied calmly.

"He's g-going to get himself killed," she shrieked, staring at the screen in horror as her…her love took another blow, crimson dripping heavily from his mouth. Those lips, which she realized…she hadn't even been able to kiss yet…

***POV Change***

The feline slipped to a knee, pressing the tip of his baton against the roof to use to support his weight as he panted his exhaustion. "I'm open to a plan," he muttered, sweat drenching his forehead as his golden locks clung to his flesh, partially obscuring his vision.

_Kid, you're going to kill yourself if you keep going_.

"I can use an illusion to distract her?"

Chat let his aching orbs slide closed, nodding a little.

_Kitten…please. I'll even…_

"Okay, and then wh-what? We've already been at it for two hours, and despite not using our special abilities, I'm sure your Kwamis are growing exhausted. Shall we take an intermission to recharge? I'm not sure what to do here…" His ears perked up, and this time he did spin his weapon in time to deflect the concussive blast threatening to slam into his body.

The glimmering shower of beige sparks launched high into the sky, dissipating, and he let out a dry heave before coughing, shaking his head. The disgraced sound technician wasn't letting up an inch, and unfortunately, didn't seem to be suffering from the same fatigue the heroes felt weighing on their bodies and minds.

"Okay, maybe we _should_ rotate out and recharge our Kwamis," Rena offered softly. "Chat should go first since he has been here the longest."

"N-No," the veteran's tail did a minute twitch. "Ladies first, always," he groaned, pulling himself up to a faltering stance. Another assault barreled down on them, and all three missed it.

***POV Change***

She landed with a loud groan, excruciation rippling through her left leg, but she ignored it, swirling her yo-yo into a turbulent shield. "Not on _my_ watch!" The blast shot back at the akumatized victim, Sonic Boom, and the villain shrieked, skating backwards to avoid her own handiwork.

"Ladybug!" Rena's excited tone brought warmth to the heroine's chest, but the bluenette hid the wince as she pulled herself up to a standing position once the imminent threat was gone, avoiding the fox woman's reaching arms.

Instead, she walked towards her flushed Chat. The man looked sallow, kneeling, one eye closed as he used his baton to support his weight. "Kitty?" His swollen, gashed mouth twitched.

"It's nice to see you, m'lady," he said softly, offering a weak smile, and she laughed, a tear popping free without her consent.

"Chaton," she whispered, frowning. "I'm sorry I left you alone."

"I understand," he said shortly, drawing himself to his feet, and his dull green orbs gazed down at her. "We all get sick, right?"

Was that what Fu had told him? She supposed it was better than being injured because he might be able to connect the dots. "Still, I'm sorry," she breathed, flicking his bell gently, and the ghost of one of his grins graced his beautiful face.

"You can make it up to me later," he cooed, winking playfully, and this time she laughed, giving him a gentle shove.

_I love you, my knight._

She flinched, but swallowed. "G-Go, _all _three of you, and I will hold her off while you recharge. I'm good for now!" Ladybug turned towards the hostile, but she still wasn't causing an onslaught, yet.

Carapace faltered. "You sure?"

"Get your butts back here, quickly," she snapped playfully, winking. "I'll survive until then!"

***POV Change***

Chat watched Ladybug skipping nimbly over the rooftops, drawing Sonic Boom's fire, but something about her stance was wrong. Each time he took note of the inconsistency, it slipped completely from his brain, falling out of existence.

"Dammit," he spat, livid.

_It's okay, kid._

"Shut the fuck up," he snarled, pissed off with the magic. He was _tired_ of the barriers preventing their connection. He was _tired_ of the secrets.Chat was…tired…of…being alone. His heart and soul splintered.

_Dance with me_? "Fuck it all to Hell!" He grabbed his head, his claws beginning to rake down his scalp, but a body collided with his, knocking him off his feet, pushing the air from his lungs as they fell in a heap of limbs.

"Dude!"

The instant the word left the hero's lips, in _that_ familiar tone he'd listened to for years, recognition sparked through his body, and Adrien's brain shifted the features of Carpace's face swiftly as they parted their tangled forms. All he could see now…all…he saw…

Nino? "Y-You okay," he rasped instead, the world crashing around his fragile mind. The turtle tossed him a quizzical glance, brows furrowing before snorting.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Not like we've never taken a pounding!"

The model released half a genuine chuckle as they both rose to their feet, and Ladybug tumbled across the rooftop, half on accident, half with practiced skill, but the woman released a squeal of pain that gave the feline's heart several pumps of adrenaline, forcing him to rush forward without thought.

"M'lady!"

Her boots scuffed the harsh surface to brace against her momentum, but her face contorted in agony, and Chat launched himself towards her. Another concussive wave, and he used his body as a shield. He _defended_ her. He was the defense and she was the brains. He would sacrifice his life, and she would live on if that was the way things needed to be.

"No, Ch-Chat don't!"

"Shell-ter!"

The shield erected around their bodies, and he heard her immediate sigh of relief as he slipped to a kneel in front of her in its confines, shaking his head. "You okay?" He barely got the words out before Ladybug flung her arms around his neck, sobbing softly.

"I _hate_ when you do that," she whispered. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

The blonde blushed, returning her sudden embrace gently, giving her back a light rub. "I'm okay, m'lady, truly. You need to be protected so you can save everyone," he said firmly. "I'll trade my life for yours. Paris needs you."

The spotted heroine pulled back from him a little, staring up through pink-rimmed eyes, the salty sorrow cascading down her flushed cheeks, and something about her…entire face seemed a little off. Bruises?

"M-Maybe," she breathed. "B-But I need you!" Her lips touched his cheek, moving down his jaw in feather light touches, and Chat shivered, emerald orbs widening in surprise. He'd wanted for so long to hear her confess words of affection for him, and now she…did…right?

However, Marinette's beautiful face flashed in the back of his mind, and he released a hiss without meaning to, yanking almost violently from her grasp, startling the young woman. Her gorgeous eyes were impossibly big as she gaped at him.

"I'm s-sorry," he groaned. "I d-don't…can't…Carapace is getting tired," he offered quickly, gesturing with a nod of his head at the wavering shield.

The feline _heard_ her swallowing, and his soul shifted, a sliver dissipating with the agony plaguing her face. "You don't want me." Her voice was flat, almost conversational as she turned away from him, hugging herself.

"M'lady, I…just," he sighed, scuffing his locks, growling. "Can we talk about this when there isn't a battle?"

He watched the line of her back stiffen, but she nodded as Carapace's shield faded. He moved to touch her shoulder, but she wasted no time in putting ample distance between them, launching herself to another roof to get a better vantage to continue battling Sonic Boom.

What…was going on in his life?

_Kid, you just turned down, Ladybug_.

"Shut up," he snapped under his breath, diving out of the way as the fox created and army of Rena's to confuse the villain, giving him the opportunity to try and sneak up behind the evasive woman.

***POV Change***

Ladybug swung onto her rooftop, slumping onto the hard surface. The pain pulsating along her left knee was noticeable, so she knew when she dropped her transformation, it was going to be excruciating.

"He doesn't care about me," she said bitterly, staring up at the darkening sky. "Spots off," she whispered, and the agony seethed along her limb, making her _scream_ her displeasure, clutching at the brace, sobbing.

Tikki groaned, chewing worriedly at her lower lip. "M-Marinette. I can protect you while you're transformed, but I can't heal your knee, not the way I do everything else. I don't know why. You did it when you hit one of those trees…and it…I don't know why I can't heal it," she sobbed softly. "I'm sorry."

"N-Not your fault," she hissed, pulling the kwami into her cheek as she rocked with her knee against her chest with her free hand. "It'll heal faster than normal, right?"

"If you don't keep charging into battle, y-yeah."

The bluenette made a strangled noise, but nodded slowly. "He didn't even want me there," she growled, using the ledge to pull herself up, putting her weight on her right leg.

"I think you should give him a chance to talk," the ancient said.

"Doesn't matter, I don't care," she groaned, endeavoring to limp towards the skylight, but the pain was unbearable, and she cried out, letting herself fall to her ass before lying on her back. She didn't try to get back up, everything hurt too much, and her eyes slid closed as she let the pain envelope her mind.

**Author Notes:**

**Geez, how much more miscommunication can they suffer through? Hm, I could probably torture them a lot more :P**

**NotOften, I'm not entirely sure what's happening, but if Tikki and Marinette can't even remember that odd encounter is it REALLY that important? :P Sorry, doesn't seem she's happier…or Chat is either, for that matter. No, it didn't go well for him, despite the fact he could almost tell she was lying to him. You're very welcome for the update, glad you're still here ^_^**

**Mayuralover, yeah…that would be bad o.o'' geez, hadn't even thought of that…muhahaha *scribbles notes***

**Trying414, you won't be…*hopefully* when we get further along**


	10. The Twisted Path

**Author Notes at the end.**

**Chapter Ten: The Twisted Path**

Chat slammed his fist into the brick wall, watching the cracks web out from the indent his impressive strength created. "Claws in!" His voice held a dangerous, albeit, melancholy edge, the burst of light revealing a winded Kwami. The blonde pulled a piece of camembert with deft fingers from his pocket, and the being nearly caught his digits with the gobble before he pulled his hand free. "Hey!"

"Don't think I haven't noticed the smaller portions!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, sliding down to his butt on the ground in the abandoned alley. "Ladybug hates me now," he muttered.

"Probably," Plagg said, his voice muffled through his food.

The blonde couldn't be bothered to give his friend a scathing glance for not arguing. It was true. The woman had finally tossed him a modicum of interest, and Chat had just as easily dumped it on her.

_Years_ he'd been waiting for that moment, and he'd pissed it away in an instant with one thought of his Princess. His Marinette. His heart contracted, leaving his chest a wasteland of a wound.

"She didn't even wait for my explanation," he complained, solemnly, using the wall to pull himself upwards.

"Maybe she was tired," Plagg muttered, "or _something_," he hissed sharply, and a single bubble dripped from his mouth, making the ancient belch, coughing a little haggardly. "Dumb _curse_."

Adrien quirked a brow, shaking his head. "What's going on?" Or something? Not tired? Did she have plans? She…had yelped in pain…her skipping had been—

"I'm not really sure," the cat admitted. "I think it's adapting to me. It _knows_ I'm trying to be clever, cunning, like the wonderfully intelligent cat I am to tell you who—BLEGH!" An eruption of emerald and _crimson_ orbs exploded so forcefully from the obsidian feline's mouth that he was propelled backwards several inches, tears leaking from his eyes.

"P-Plagg!"

"Whoa!" The fur fluffed over his entire body before he vibrated and flattened his ears in irritation, approaching his baffled owner again. "Dammit." His tail bristled, vibrant, powerful eyes narrowing. "Dumb magic."

"You're trying to tell me about Ladybug, aren't you?"

Destruction let out a growl, and his head twitched like he was attempting to give an indication, but his eyes only widened before narrowing considerably, and his shoulders slumped. "Sorry kid, apparently I can't even nod or shake my head now," he snarled, angry.

Adrien released a soft sound, shaking his head slowly. "Not your fault," he muttered. "We can at least go check on Mari," he whispered, his heart fluttering with the thought, and Plagg made a strangled noise in his throat. "Plagg—"

"This is the worst id—ahh!"

"Claws out!"

***POV Change***

Her immediate thought was coalescing with webs of thick confusion, leaving Marinette unable to decipher anything. Warm fingers snared her face, seething her skin on a metaphysical level, but they weren't flesh, the material was still pleasant and familiar though, coaxing a smile from her full lips. Or so she wanted to imagine.

"Mmm…"

"Are you okay?"

The voice beckoning her was thick and distorted, making her frown, but each time the bluenette tried to open her eyes, they felt glued shut. Something sticky held them closed, and overall, the function itself felt vaguely foreign for something so simple and second nature.

"Mmphh.." Her tongue was swollen inside her impossibly dry mouth, her lips numb and sewn together from the chap state making it difficult to actually answer. Nevermind the lead and cotton candy weaving intricately through her skull commanding the direction of her thoughts straight into nothingness. There was only empty, vague, confusion and that scathing touch on her starving skin.

Strong arms encircled her body, cradling the bluenette, snaring her…protecting her. Electricity snaked with languid ease down from those limbs, igniting her…_possessing _her. This body, the one she was pressed against, was the only one that truly mattered in the world. The contact settled every discomfort in her disjointed mind, and soon, only peace dominated the corners of her soul.

Mari tried to smile again, but her face was refusing to cooperate with the demands of her sluggish brain. "Mmm."

"I've got you," the jumbled voice murmured softly. "I won't ever let anything happen to you." She believed it. With every fiber of her being, she trusted this voice more than anyone.

_My knight…my lover, my everything._

Suddenly, she was floating along a wisp of air inside her mind and gut, and it was disorienting. Only the reassuring feel of something hard, warm, rising and falling in steady rhythm against her cheek brought her back to center before it was gone, and she became enveloped in something else plush and fluffy.

"Why do you scare me like this?" The voice sounded, annoyed, really, but also intensely concerned before a touch of the voice wielder's hand caressed along her forehead and temple. "I'll make sure your parents check on you," the entity grunted, almost painfully, before Mari let its reassurance wash over her. She was safe…she could…drift away again.

***Later***

Marinette groaned softly, popping a single orb open to stare at the darkness of her room. She frowned, feeling like she'd been asleep for awhile, but then it would be daylight already, wouldn't it? She tried to move, but her knee screamed in agony and she flinched, whimpering.

"Marinette?" Tikki's voice sounded unsure.

"Ti—" The bluenette rasped, coughing on the dryness of her mouth and throat and swallowed several times before she could continue. "Tikki, what happened?"

The crimson being floated closer, nestling into her warm cheek, the lightness of her breath tickling Mari's skin. "You've been out cold for awhile," she whimpered softly. "I was a little worried, but your parents kept an eye on you."

"My parents?" Marinette shifted in her bed, groaning as her sore muscles protested before she managed to sit up completely, staring at the stars glittering beyond her skylight. "The voice," she breathed softly, frowning. After several prolonged moments of silence, she shook her head. "What happened?" She quirked a brow at her Kwami as she repeated her question.

"You, uh, fought the Akuma, came back here and passed out. You were having a fit," Tikki whispered, bright blue eyes widening in the dark. "I wasn't sure what to do, but then…Chat showed up."

The spotted heroine ran her fingers through her disheveled tresses, clearing her throat a little. "He helped me?"

"Y-yes. The moment he touched you the fit seemed to pass and you were calm," the ancient admitted softly. "He brought you inside, put you to bed, and told your parents he found you and to keep an eye on you."

Marinette's face twisted, cordoning the pain welling up deep in her chest as she eyed her ancient. "Chat helped me?" The repetition seemed unnecessary, but each time the words spilled from her marred and swollen mouth, a fraction of her heart shriveled, but expanded in the same instance.

Somewhere, beckoning in her mind, the notion didn't want to make sense. She had shunned him, as Mari, of course, and yet, he was still trying to care for her. He was an amazing hero with one of the kindest hearts she'd ever witnessed, but was that all? Chat wasn't one to detour from his duty, but technically, he didn't need to sneak by her bakery to continue home. Well, at least she didn't think so. Was there something more to his interference?

Was there still hope that the two of them could be together? Perhaps, not as Chat and his Lady…but maybe, more intimately…as Chat and Marinette? In the end, deep in the confines of her soul, she felt it was probably time to divulge their identities to each other. Wouldn't that be the most practical solution?

Each moment that dissipated through the finite scales of time made her throat constrict just a fraction more as her breathing became a little more unsteady. "What was I thinking," she whispered to herself, biting at her already abused lower lip.

She didn't want his mask anymore! She loved every portion of his being. She loved his smile, and yes, his metaphysical eyes. They were enhanced by the magic, but beyond that, the display of affection, loyalty, and fierce bravery and selfishness. She loved _Chat_….no matter what identity lie hidden beneath. He was her love. He was her protector. He was her everything.

The thought alone made her heart stumble over several beats, and her body shuddered as the sting of tears plagued her already tired eyes. How had she been blind for so long?

"T-Tikki," she bit out, her words woven with thick emotions even the bluenette was just coming to terms with.

"I know," the crimson being whispered just as heavily. "It was about time you understood." Her voice was stern with an edge of teasing, and Mari's eyes widened at the tangible implication behind each syllable.

"You always knew?"

Tikki nodded, sniffling. "Of course I did." Creation fluttered gracefully upwards, spreading her arms outwards, eyes glistening with knowledge and immense sorrow. "It is the duty and burden I carry with each master I serve. You and Chat are meant to be together. One way or another. I know his identity, from the moment of our pairing. The magic doesn't work on me."

The heroine had the decency to look abashed as she shoved her covers off of her already boiling form, sitting up on her bed. Her aqua eyes gazed through the skylight to the glittering diamond stars beyond, unabated by the crystalline wash decorating her cheeks.

"I need to find him," she whispered, barely able to breathe through the epiphany spiraling violently through her civilian form. It ignited every nerve ending, searing a brand of _his_ smile….his presence on every molecule of her being. She couldn't be without him anymore. There was no more denying it. He was her future.

Tikki hesitated, several emotions decorating her delicate face before it fell back into the mask of concern she usually carried around her wielder. "I want this to happen, but I'm unsure as to whether this is the best time. You're still injured."

"You'll be there to help me, and anyway, there's no Akuma."

"Mari—"

"Spots on!"

The rush of power reinforced her resolve, sparking fresh electric fire through her young veins as she moved without thought. Her body propelled itself expertly through the skylight, crouching, unnoticed on the roof of her parents patisserie. Her eyes skimmed the darkening surroundings, but nothing stood out to alert her senses.

"Chat," she breathed, standing without hesitation. She was already moving. Her heart guided her feet, her wrist movements as her weapon slung outwards. She didn't want an inch between them that didn't need to be there. What had she been thinking? Why had she waited so long?

Adrien was amazing, perfect, of course, but in the end, what was he? A good friend, yes, but Chat….

Tears streamed down her face as she spiraled freely in an arc through the Parisian sky. Chat had laid down his life for hers more than once. Chat had protected her. Chat had loved her. Chat…had _always_ been there….when she needed him to be.

Even when she didn't want him to be there, he remained firm and strong. Chat was her partner. Chat was her counterpart. Chat was her one and only. Chat was the only one she could see herself loving…for eternity. He completed her in ways that she didn't realize she needed to be filled. He made _her_ better.

_Marinette!_

Something solid collided with her hip, propelling her off the ledge where she found herself perched, toppling rapidly towards the sidewalk. Her yo-yo string vibrated outwards, catching on something as it saved her from initial impact. However, her body slammed into a parked vehicle, the glass of the windscreen cracking minutely before exploding into millions of microscopic pieces as she lay on the top, fighting for a breath.

_Marinette!_

A faint buzzing filled her already swimming mind as her aqua eyes lazily shifted to the left, glimpsing a woman in a crimson and onyx fabric garb, almost free flowing in its simplicity. The vibrant strands of her sapphire hair were pulled taut into a bun, and a single piece of scarlet wrapped over her intense blue eyes.

"Hm?" Mari couldn't stop the frown rippling over her aching face as the woman neared, her gait confident as she retrieved a yo-yo from her hip, spinning it lazily.

As she spoke, the language was foreign, but edges of it beckoned a semblance of familiarity deep within Marinette, and she raised her brows. It sounded like Mandarin, or some version of it, but it wasn't a dialect _she_ knew.

The spotted heroine rolled off of the car, finding her feet, but the intruder swept her ankles from beneath her just as swiftly, the agony resonating up her tailbone to her neck in a singular motion as she hissed her displeasure.

She spoke again, and the bluenette couldn't decipher the odd language.

"Look," she grumbled. "I don't know who you are, but I don't know what you're saying," she spat honestly.

Her words gave the woman pause, her fingers touching the golden 'crown' adorning the top of her head as she tilted it slowly. The stranger gave a quick swipe of her lips with a delicate tongue, narrowing her eyes to dangerous slits as she eyed Marinette gradually.

"Māo!" Her voice was concerned, passionate, and one of command as she said the singular word, giving Mari pause even as her senses alerted that she needed to move.

A form descended easily from the sky, twirling with grace, landing without a sound beside them, the brilliant obsidian mask covering the top half of his face. He was adorned in a similar cloth material, an emerald sash laced around his waist and wrists. His fiery green eyes peered from behind the cover, narrowing in suspicion at the current spotted heroine.

A bamboo rod jutted from behind his left shoulder, but he threw his hands wide, a guttural sound escaping before onyx and jade energy swirled angrily around _all _of his fingers, glowing with a power that Ladybug recognized without a singular doubt in her mind.

"Cataclysm," she whispered, swallowing heavily as her eyes widened with fear.

**Trying414…I'm always going to appreciate your loyalty…and I hope that…whatever it is I'm doing to deserve your loyalty…I never stop. Thank you…so much. I really...truly…appreciate your presence. I hope you know that. Please, be safe!**

**Faefolk11, another person that gives me light in the end of my spiraling tunnel when I think I've got nothing left. I hope you're still there because you're truly a ray of hope in the dark circumstance. Please be safe, and I hope this was worth any wait I've caused you.**

**NotOften, they seem like they're always out of sync in the show. Get your butts in gear, NOW! Lol. Thank you for the support. Hope you're well!**

**Kazaa2182, I know! I really hate that he knows it and can't see it! dumb magic! I'm glad that you're still enjoying…although we haven't gotten to the Carapace conversation yet! Be safe, please!**

**Mayuralover, yes, yes it is. I'm sorry about that, and you're very welcome. Thank you for being around! Hope you still are. Keep yourself safe!**

**Alitablake, she certainly is an idiot. Hopefully this makes up for it a little. I would love nothing more just to get to the sexy parts, but angst drives the passion ;). Please keep yourself healthy!**

**Xionnevermore, I'm happy to give you one. Here's another! Please, be well!**

**I made a review, Lol, well, I believe we call that, writer's convenience. It's an actual thing, and as an author, we're horrible for it :P. Please, be cautious. Be safe!**

**Mrsbabby0611, I'm already bald! :S…oh…I mean…I got a haircut, but still! *patches your hair back in* don't go bald just yet! Stay with it, PLEASE! Also, please, practice safety and stay healthy! Thank you!**

**Guest, right? *blinks, staring between both boys, sighing* Don't want to be in the middle of THAT drama!**

**NotOften, I'm alright, just…working so much. I'm in retail! I'm an essential worker and I have, count them…THREE KIDS! School work at home is another job and a half and I already work full time so BLEH! ! Thank you for still being with me! Lol, I'm sooooo sorry. Thank you so much for you concerns, and I love you for it! Please, please, please, be safe!**


	11. Intertwined

***Buckles seatbelt* o.o I feel like this is going to be another Thread of Fates ride…*swallows…here you go…**

**Chapter Eleven: Intertwined**

The ever creeping sensation of a foreign entity invading his body made Chat's movements falter in mid-vault, stumbling over the uneven surface of the crumbling structure well outside the Parisian city. He had needed to find solace beyond the walls of his prison even as the air in his body compacted, making it impossible to usher in more.

He hadn't always viewed the familiar landmarks the way he perceived them now, but along every pulsating instinct, the city was now a trap waiting to dominate what little was left of his emotional state. He craved comfort beyond the smile and presence of his Lady. After all, it was _her_ heart he'd fractured into splinters not even big enough to pass through the eye of the smallest needle.

After all…it was _her_ pain that echoed fervently, and on loop, through the caverns of his thoughts. It coursed to the forefront, and with each repetitive pass, it gained momentum to ignite renewed intensity…scoring an unfamiliar pathway within the walls of his mind that wouldn't easily be broken.

The pain rippling over her familiar face with his seemingly passing rejection ignited a series of miniature explosive charges along the inside of his being. The caustic reaction made his heart falter, and Chat could barely catch his breath. It seethed his lungs as it drew inwards, and on the exhale….he was dying. He was _nothing _without Ladybug. However, a large portion of his heart…had somehow been claimed by his beautiful classmate, Marinette.

All the properties of her personality coalesced into a mountainous form, pressing further against him. It was tangible each time he was in her presence. He _felt _the weight of _her_. Even as true as Ladybug, Mari's qualities rivaled those of heroes. She looked out for her friends. She looked out for strangers. She gave her heart to _everything._ She even…helped Chloe in her nastiest moments. The bluenette was hopelessly selfless and kind.

He shook his head to clear the almost intrusive thoughts and spun his baton free, swirling it violently above his head with both hands, his teeth pressing together firmly. "PLAGG!"

Emerald energy burst, violently, from the staff, flaking in streaking lines outwards with his movements. The power rippled, and as it moved, just the heat of it tempered the air, altering it. The charged current cascaded along the barren ground where he'd temporarily found respite.

The crackling metaphysical chaos scathed an angry path along the already decayed and dry dirt, spraying particles into the air.

A film of dust remained seconds later, leaving Chat squinting through the tangible barrier. However, as it dissipated, an entity approached with languid, graceful movements. The form jerked, retrieving something from its hip before bursting through the thin wall just as swiftly.

The figure donned loose onyx clothing, a cat-like mask covering from his nose upwards. A green material wrapped around his waist in a make-shift belt, mimicking the look around each of his wrists as the glint of his sword captured the waning sun. It flashed brilliantly enough to give Chat enough warning before the curved end of the blade bit into the dead earth where the hero had just been standing.

Chat bore his teeth, a resounding hiss emanating from between his firmly clenched maw as his boots skid unevenly across the ground, threatening to upend him. However, the blonde expertly balanced his gait, sliding, staff spinning in anticipation of the next attack even before he spied his opponent's next move, and the feline's toes curled, haunches tensing.

_Now!_

Chat leapt, watching the flat of the blade sweep just by his cheek as he somersaulted through the air. The Parisian hero split his baton into halves just as quickly before he landed, swatting at the offending instrument, taking an immediate opportunity to use the other to strike at his target's legs in a preemptive endeavor to surprise the attacker.

However, just as he moved with deft ease, the stranger calculated his intentions just as skillfully, dodging the first jab, and used his sword to block the attempted leg sweep. Both of their arms strained, vibrating with retained strength and energy as metaphysical eyes locked, and Chat frowned.

"Plagg," he whispered softly. The utterance carried more weight and accusation than it should have, but it gave his sparring partner a certain amount of pause.

He tilted his head slowly. "Plagg?"

The man's accent was decidedly French, which surprised the hero…since his garb suggested something far more...Asian.

The blonde swallowed, despite the fact his Kwami tugged at him inwardly to withdraw. He felt compelled to push onwards. He felt compelled to question further. He just felt….compelled. "Do you speak French?"

The enemy wavered, blinking several times in languid motion before jerking his head, once, in a confirming nod. He refused to speak again, but it was a definitive yes to the feline's question. So, he spoke French despite his more…Asian warrior style clothing.

The teenager drew in a hesitant breath, and Plagg screamed persistently in his ear, but the sound fell away, disappearing into the confines of his mind. Instead, something far more imperative echoed outwards, demanding he close the gap between him and this foe. He needed to close the distance. He needed to reach out. He needed to make amends. He needed to mend…whatever he had done to this…person he had never even met.

He put his weapon back together, nestling the item in its sheath before outstretching a single leather clad palm. "I don't want to hurt you," he said honestly, splaying his digits. "Trust me?" Chat poured _every_ ounce of sincerity into those two words, his eyes earnest as he begged the man in front of him to comply.

The drawn sword lowered several fractions, but didn't deviate from an offensive position as the stranger gazed upon him. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and his mouth opened not once, but three times before he offered a reply, and the French that spilled free sounded…odd to the blonde, but he could still make out what the man was saying.

"I should not trust you. Against all better judgment, however, I find myself _unable _todeny trusting you."

A small grin curled Adrien's mouth as he stepped forward, but something inside stopped him, fighting every molecule in his body. Each nerve along his skin was ablaze, and his mind screamed in agony, his lips parting to emit a gasp of displeasure before a whimper of pain released, unabated.

_Plagg?_

_S-Sorry…kid. I can't let you! _His Kwami's tone bordered on conflicted, the sharp edge of it slicing deep into the crevices of their joined souls.

Obsidian electricity encompassed his entire body, and Chat's knees wobbled, threatening to give way under the intensity of the excruciation now coursing through his veins.

A whirlwind of toxic virtue and justified consumption spindled along his skull, creating a gossamer web. The structure was delicate, but the threads reinforced with each passage, confusing each quality until Adrien drowned amidst the entanglement.

Tiny pinpricks of scathing torture marched along his flesh, biting at every miniscule portion of his being. Each sensation offered a renewed agony, congregating into a pool of suffering that fueled a primitive entity inside. It _also _hurt.

The onyx lightning sizzled outwards, scraping the hard carpet between them, creating a small crater before the intruder jumped over without provocation. Adrien's body had already begun to convulse, and a hand grabbed his still outstretched fingers, linking the digits firmly.

The instant their palms collided, his transformation disappeared, and Plagg was _torn_ from his body with a violent thrust, bowing the model's back in a complete arch. His normally vibrant eyes widened, staring up into the twilight sky in a mixture of horror and disbelief; stunned.

Silence…_pure_ silence ensued. It was the barest of milliseconds, but it was…overwhelming. It was….breathtaking. Unwelcome tears streamed down his cheeks in a wrathful path of marked wonderment and terror before the cacophony rose again.

The enriched destructive energy coated his form, and two tiny beings appeared high above his paralyzed body. They both looked like his camembert loving friend, but his vision slanted, and as he inhaled, the darkness around him exploded, joined by bright emerald energy emanating….from the stranger he was clinging to. Or at least, that's what it seemed like.

The two powers merged, forming a vortex, swallowing all _four_ of them, until his mind disappeared, and he knew nothing but the call of Marinette screaming. That…and the phantom voice…._voices_.

_Chat!_

_Adrien!_

_Māo!_

_My knight!_

_My prince!_

_Nicolas!_

_MY LOVE!_

_PRINCESS!_

***POV CHANGE***

The inside of her mouth felt like a desert. Each pass of her tongue did little to soothe what had become a dry, cavernous wasteland. The small appendage stuck with every swipe, clinging to the inside of her cheeks. As it was, Mari could barely get her throat to clutch enough to swallow, pooling minute fractions of panic in the epicenter of her core. It created microscopic cracks within her resolve, but she inhaled slowly, stilling her quaking form.

"Water," she whimpered without thinking, unable to open her eyes. The delicate orbs felt glued closed by outside forces, and when she endeavored to move her cement filled limbs, they refused to obey the simple commands. Instead, her spine creaked a few pops resounding before she managed to still again, a groan piercing the otherwise silent chamber.

It echoed, in an odd repercussive harmony before narrowing back at its point of origin, wrapping around her entire body, embracing her like a jilted lover. It scathed, it prickled, and it was uncomfortable as each personified sound rippled along the bluenette, and she hissed, adding to the never-ending string of seemingly pleasant, yet oh-so painful sound emanating around her until it was a just a symphony of brutal noise.

A feminine voice offered a seemingly curt response, slicing through the chorus with ease. The overall tone was brusque and one of command, but despite the fact the words sounded vaguely Mandarin, Marinette couldn't decipher the overall meaning. However, upon her foreign utterance, tranquility reigned again, and every fiber of Marinette's body eased with a gradual sense of peace.

The heroine's brows knit together in the deepest of frowns as her head lulled, unabated, to the side. She angled her face towards where she thought the noise had originated from. "I don't understand you," she breathed roughly, tasting the first stirrings of copper as she worked her jaw repeatedly. She tried several times to get her hands and knees beneath her on the unyielding, damp surface, but it was proving to be more difficult than it should have been.

A veil of hopelessness settled deep in the pit of her existence with each attempt, weighing on the entirety of her existence. The sensation developed rapidly, overcoming all of her senses, dulling her ability to make the simplest decisions delegated solely by her basic instincts. Instead, her limbs quivered with indecisiveness and barely restrained resolve. Something was at war inside of her. Something was wrong.

_Marinette. _

The voice sounded distant, and honestly, meager compared to the commanding tone ushering her attention just feet away. However, something about it gave the spotted heroine pause, just enough to let a familiar sensation wash over her form. It enveloped her until the warmth chased away the stirrings of trepidations, however; the turmoil pushed back with forceful purpose, fraying the edges of light. It trembled against the resistance.

Moments gave way to her paused inhale, the scales of time tempered with every minute wave of motion introduced to the seemingly charged atmosphere. Prickling sensations marched inside her body, and the bluenette touched her face, gradually, feeling the magically adhered crimson mask. Ladybug.

She was not Marinette. She was the savior of Paris. She held _no_ room for error. She could not afford to be weak. A sliver of the despair dissipated, but the outlines of the abyss fractured outwards, webbing further. They lashed out angrily, launching anchors along the confines of her spirit, infecting the purity she once held dear…and part of her….succumbed.

The vibrant aqua of her eyes flickered, faltered, giving way to the faintest shade of navy, molding the overall hue into a steel blue. Bright rose infused energy alighted along her suit, but it was tinged with strands of obsidian before the gentlest underlying jade joined the chorus of color.

At first, it replicated pure light, but as she tipped her head back against the slow burn coiling amidst the tightening knot within her stomach, it burst into tangible flame, erupting violently around her body. The hungry fire licked along her suit, vying for every inch as she screamed, back curving enough to leave the floor where she'd been lying.

The stern female voice echoed out once more, quelling the inferno. It pressed the destruction backwards a few fractions, but as the reverberating sound calmed….the power burst outwards, stronger…with far more anger...as if it was a living entity. It pulsated along the damp floors, charring a path along the ceiling as it hurried outwards from _her._

Somebody screamed. Ladybug wasn't sure if it dripped from her own lips, but soon, a disjointed trail of syllables echoed powerfully in their darkened chamber. "F—f-fff-I—t!"

_What?_ Her mind slammed between the confines of her skull, but the fractured word dominated, drowning her own thoughts out. It buzzed along the lines of her cognition until it felt like the word had been _hers_ to begin with.

"F—I-t!"

"Fight," she whispered, her tone haggard as her morphed eyes squeezed closed. A shriek tore from her lips as a spray of copper dusted the air, evaporating just as quickly along the impossible currents of metaphysical heat.

Something solid snagged her forearm, jolting cold electricity through her skin, making her eyes throw open instantly. She stared into a pair of sky blue eyes, encompassed by a single piece of crimson fabric.

Something broke inside of the bluenette, and her transformation dissipated, Tikki spiraling violently from her body. The other female's mask and clothing shimmered, bursting into a sprinkle of glimmering dust before a girl, slightly younger than Marinette appeared, surprised, in front of her. Both mirrored expressions of panic and horror, but their instincts interlocked, pulling one another close as the fire raged…

"I won't let you go," Marinette assured, even as the feel of the heat ate away along her flesh.

The girl, whose hair was raven colored, glinting with blue hue, nodded slowly, bright aqua eyes wide with what she interpreted to be uncertainty. "Tikki….ffff-I—t.."

Mari frowned. "Tikki wants a fight?"

The stranger tilted her head, but as her mouth opened, the magical force imploded, swallowing them as the echo of four feminine voices became one. _True to yourself. Fight. Fight. Fight….fight…for…you…._

**Author Notes: **

**AquilaVetors, Thank you, so very much for the kind words you've provided. That…makes me feel like each moment is worth the amount of energy I put into things like this. I don't know if people realize/care how much research I put into even the TINY details. I try to be as true as possible…whether it be…the time period…the clothing type…or even a constellation they might see 300 years ago in a certain position. I research…a lot…even for fanfiction. I enjoy…being as close to the truth as possible…and then being as creative as I can with where I have liberty. I hope you truly enjoy and stick around. Stay safe.**

**Kazza2182, who are you again? *scratches head* :P :P :P J/K of course! Thank you, so much! Missed you, and hope you enjoy/enjoyed! Please, stay safe!**

**Mayuralover, o.o is it a past ladybug and Chat? *looks through notes that seem to be in a foreign language written by my three kids* maybe…I have NO clue :P Hope you're enjoying though ;) Stay safe!**

**Faefolk11, aww…my dear Fae…I have missed you and your notes. I am staying well (despite being in retail) and I hope you're doing the same! I'd hate to lose you. I love you so much ^_^ I hope I haven't disappointed in ANY way…and I promise this is another epic adventure like Threads…so strap in :P. Be well, and please, stay safe.**

**Guest, dude, where have you been? Oh, wait, it was me who disappeared a bit. Lol. Thanks for sticking about :). I guess as we go you'll find out! Please, be safe !**


End file.
